Kidnapped and on house arrest!
by lionandthelamblove7
Summary: When Jayden is kidnapped by vamps she doesn't think it can get any worse, until she is kidnapped by the wolves. They don't believe her and think she's helping the vampires. Problem? Jacob imprinted on her, but Sam doesn't want him to be with her.
1. Chapter 1

**SO...YET ANOTHER IMPRINT STORY, DON'T YOU JUST LOVE EM???**

**WELL, I DO!!! READ IT PLEASE!!**

**Jayden POV**

"Don't try anything stupid. If you do then…" Then what buddy? What are you going to do that you already haven't done? I waited for his answer. "Just don't do anything." I shrugged and he led me to the bathroom.

I walked in and closed the door. I turned the lock and put my ear to the door. I could hear him breathing.

Hurry up and leave already!

I turned the shower on and went to listen to the door again. After about a minute I could hear him walking away. I sighed in relief but then sprinted to the window.

Shit! It was locked. Not for long. I opened the drawers and looked for something I could use to break the lock. The first drawer held nothing but toothbrushes and toothpaste. Why vampires would have this in their bathroom was beyond me. I closed it and went to the next one. Brush, no…face wash, no…Q-tips, no…band-aids, no…. Ugh! I shut the drawer and looked under the sink.

Windex, drain cleaner, toilet paper, Tampons? What the fudge? Whatever. Aha! A screwdriver!

I quickly grabbed it and went to the window. I tried to get it to break the lock but it wouldn't budge. Damn it! I'm running out of time.

There was a knock on the door. I froze. "Hurry it up! You're raising the water bill!" I went back to trying to break the lock but it wouldn't budge one bit. What do I do now?

Another knock. "Hey, what are you doing in there?"

I stuck my head in the shower to make my voice echo like I was inside. "Taking a shower, duh?"

"Well, hurry it up would ya? I ain't gonna wait all day!" This plan wasn't working and I had nothing else brilliant to do, but I couldn't give up. I stuck my head in the sink to make it seem like I took a shower and dressed in the clothes they gave me. Eww.

They gave me some sweatpants, underwear, socks, a shirt that had a stain on the front that looked like grease, and a big sweater. Must be one of the guys', too big to be one of the girls'.

I put them on and tried the lock again, but like all the other times encountered it stuck even harder.

"If you don't come out right now I'm going to smash the door open myself." I got off the toilet, 'cause I had to step on it to get to the window. I was a little on the short side, okay maybe more than a little. Was four eleven short? Yeah it was. Damn.

I grabbed my old clothes and stuck them in the hamper. I looked at my reflection. I hadn't gotten a haircut in a while so it was long, cascading down my back. I pulled it up in a high bun. If I was going to try and fight my way out I was going to have my hair out of the way, I didn't want anyone grabbing onto it.

I opened the door and sprinted. But like all the other times I had tried to escape cold, marble arms caught me. "Let me go, now!" I punched and kicked and bit, trying to inflict pain on my captor but nothing I did even make him flinch.

Damn vamps! I hate them!

He carried me, while I was still fighting; back to the room I was in before and threw me on the bed. The wind was knocked out of me momentarily and I had to gasp for air. When I got it back he was walking out of my room. "Jackass, you wait till you don't see me coming after you!"

He looked back at me. "Pha-lease, you couldn't hurt me even if I let you try. Just listen like the good little human that you are and you won't get into any more trouble."

"Fuck you," I spat.

He barred his fangs. "Your lucky the boss still wants you alive, or I'd break your little neck." I turned y head away from him and looked out the window. "That's what I thought." He went out and shut the door behind him. I threw a pillow at the door when he was gone.

Good job, Jay, like that one really did some damage.

I huffed and lay back on the bed. Why was I here?

The room was okay, I guess. It looked like a normal room. The bed was plain with a white comforter and white pillows and white sheets. The walls were white, the dressers were white, the carpet was white, white, white, white! What did they have against color? It was borderline B-O-R-I-N-G.

All the windows were locked—I had tried them when they first stuck me in here—like the bathroom. I had almost escaped yesterday so I guess that's why they put it there. But I couldn't work on the windows at night because the not only had the locks, but bars on the outside too. There was no escaping this hellhole. They fed me and all, but I didn't want to be here. I was lucky their boss, who I've never seen, didn't want them to kill me 'cause if it weren't for him, or her, I'd be dead right now.

I wasn't the best captive to take care of. Whenever I had an idea I tried it out, no matter how ludicrous it sounded. I had to escape.

But there was always someone in my way. Let's see…. There was the one that was just here, Kenny, what a name for a vamp, right? Well, I thought it was kinda funny. Then there was that whore, Vivian. She was a stick up my ass; always sucking up to the guy vamps around here acting like she was the hottest thing. I mean she was over-pretty, like all vamps are but her attitude was crappy. I personally thought her bipolar. One minute she was the happiest vamp around and the next she was tearing someone's neck off, specifically mine.

She couldn't hit me, because of her boss, but that didn't stop her from yelling in my ear like a psycho. But I could take anything she wanted to dish out. She was all bark and no bite.

On the other hand there was Jackson, he was always looking for some excuse to get me into trouble. I think he actually left a window open for me once. Not to help me like you think, but because he knew I would try to escape and I would get into trouble.

My punishments weren't all that bad. It was always the basic. Not food or no TV, I could go a few days without food, but no TV was always a bummer for me. There was nothing else to do around this shithole. I had a TV in the room they stuck me in but you had to type in some code to get channels, if you didn't have it all you got was static.

Last but not least was Loren. He was older than the other one's and always had a book in hand. I never once heard him talk accept for the time he yelled at me for escaping when he was supposed to watch me, apparently I interrupted his new book. He wasn't much of a talker but when he started going off on me that one day, let's just say I was pretty close to pissing my pants, not that I would ever admit that out loud.

They were all my bodyguards they were a weird bunch. Not really the best out of the litter if you ask me. But I hadn't gotten out yet so… I guess they were good for something.

I got off the bed and went to the closet to grab my cell phone. I still had it on me when they drugged me and brought me over here, but the thing was…it didn't have any bars here. Believe me, I tried going everywhere in the room possible to get at least one measly bar, but no…it would say 'no service' in big red letters. I tried everyday to get one, everywhere in the room wasn't helping but in a way it gave me some comfort.

I know, pretty pathetic…but it was all I had and I was going to hold on to that little hope it gave me.

I got a box and stepped onto it—you know, 'cause of the shortness and all—then I reached my hand up on the shelf of the closet and felt around for it. I stuck it up here when I first got it. I got a daily pat check for anything I might be holding…weapons especially. They were vampires and all but they didn't appreciate getting stabbed in the shoulder though.

Where was that phone?

I stepped closer to the edge on the box and tried harder. Nothing. I was on the verge on toppling over but I had to find it. But of course me being me, with all the bad luck, I fell and took the stuff that was on the top shelf with me. Making everything fall on me. There was a lot of noise and the vamps were bound to hear that.

Right on Q they all run in. They look around, the window first then they see what all the commotion was about. "Looking for something," Vivian asks in a friendly tone. She reaches to one of the pockets of her skin-tight jeans and has my phone on her palm.

I look at her with hatred. "We found this last night when you got a phone call from someone with a private number." The only person that called with a private number was my stepfather.

He was a stuck-up rich man. Mom died a little while after she married him and he got stuck with me. He didn't really want me but I had nowhere else to go, thus me staying with him. He's a workaholic, leaves the house about 6:00 am and comes home at 11:00 pm. He's a lawyer, not sure about the hours for it but I think he's out there doing a little ore than helping people get out of jai.

*Cough* His secretary, Diana. *Cough*

So yeah, my life pretty much sucks with him too. Everyone thinks I'm the weird rich quiet girl at school, which is why I don't miss it.

Okay, back to the present….

"So who would be calling your phone?" All that time trying to get a signal and when they find it my father decides to call? He's probably glad I'm gone, now he can have sex with Diana at the house and not have to explain it to me.

I once left for three days; I stayed at a nearby park but anyways, when I got back he acted like I hadn't even left. What a jackass!

"Hello, who the hell called your phone?" I looked up at her and shrugged. "If you don't tell me I'll talk to the boss and get permission to hurt you, do you want that?" Yeah, that's what she says all the time, and it never happens.

But I'm hungry and want to watch my TV so I answer. "My dad."

They all look down at me. "Have you talked to him recently," Jackson asks.

"No, I have no service in this room…apparently I did." They all smirk at me but Jackson's face is still serious. "Do you think he'll call the police," he asks Vivian.

She snorts. "Please, it's been what, four days, and he finally decides to call for his daughter? Besides, we're vampires, it's not like they can force us to go to jail." She walks out with everyone but Kenny stays.

"Come on, time for dinner." He grabs my arm and I instantly try to pull away. "Watch the merchandise," I say. He shakes his head and continues to drag me into the kitchen.

I sit at the table like always and get the usual. Microwave junk. I look down at it. I can't even tell what it is. It's brownish and looks like there's some sort of sauce on it, I can see what the corn is, and I think the white watery stuff is supposed to be mashed potatoes. I look at Kenny. "Can't I get something, I don't know…edible?"

He smirks down at me. "You could always go hungry…"

"What is it anyway?" I pick some up with my spoon and let it fall back down into the dish.

He looks at the box. "Says…Meatloaf."

I look back down at the glob of stuff, grunt, and pick it up and take it into the living room, where everyone else is watching TV. I park my butt on the one-seater on the side of the room and start to somehow eat the stuff they call food.

I ignore the urge to gag when the food hits my tongue and look at the TV. CSI, again. I groan. "Can we watch something other than CSI? With all the episodes I've seen I can be a detective."

Loren looks at me. This is his favorite show, the only thing he is interested in other than his books. "And yet with all the episodes you've seen you still cannot find a way out of here?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Well there aren't any supernatural people in these things." He ignores me and goes back to watching his show, so do I.

When I finally accomplish eating that shit of food I go to bed. This is my favorite part of the day, 'cause even though I can't escape this place physically, I can mentally…in my dreams.

I walk to my bed and get under the covers.

I dream my mom is still alive and that nothing ever happened to Hailey, and I'm home and my dad actually loves me. Even though it's a dream I still love having them.

_I'm home and me and my family are having a picnic. I'm sipping lemonade and eating some chips n salsa. I can taste the spiciness in my throat. I take a swig of my lemonade to cool it down…everything is going so great. Even my aunt Brenda, who I know is dead but is still here, is picnicking with us. Dad laughs at a joke mom said and Brenda and me are asking to hear it. "Okay," mom says. I lean closer._

Just when I'm about to hear it I fall off the bed. I don't exactly know how I did. I groggily push up to my elbows and look around. It's too dark to see anything but I feel around and my hand bumps into someone. I quickly yank my hand back. But the person doesn't move.

I stand up and turn on the bedside lamp. I look down and see Loren on the floor.

Is he dead? Hope so.

I walk over to him and poke him with my foot. He doesn't move. My door is wide open and I can escape. I look down at Loren.

What is he's doing it to see if I try to escape?

I kick him this time but he is still. I hop over his body and put on my sneakers. I'm still wearing what they gave me and I guess it warm enough. It's still going to be cold in this Washington weather but it's better than nothing. I peak out the door and hear some crashing coming from upstairs. I bolt for the door and look around while I'm almost there. My mistake.

I run smack-dab into a hot bare chest. I scream and jump back. But the guy grabs onto my shoulders and holds on painfully tight. I try to scratch him but he won't budge. He's not a vampire so what's the deal? I look at the scratches on his arm. They're healing just as fast as I put the there.

I look up at the stranger. "What are you?"

"You worst nightmare." I hear a big crash and some swearing. We both look to the stairs and the big brute throws me to the wall.

I hit my head and yell, "Asshole!" Bu he isn't listening to me. He's already upstairs. I get up and stumble to the door. But you just so happen to have to go past the stairs to get to the front door. So I'm walking over to the door, I'm to the stairs not and something hits me. I have no freakin clue as to what the thing is but it brings me down.

I hit the ground and black out.

* * *

**MY, MY...SO, WHO WAS THE ONE HOLDING ONTO HER?? I'L GIVE YOU A CLUE....HE HAS A BAD TEMPER AND IS ALWAYS PHASING BECAUSE OF IT...**

**DO YOU KNOW???**

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT???**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW ....AND REVIEW SOME MORE!!!**

**LOVE YA GUYS!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!**

**SO MOST OF YOU GUESSED THAT IT WAS PAUL...AND U WERE RIGHT!!**

**YAY!!  
**

**Paul's POV**

I hear a crash from upstairs and I throw the girl into the wall. I run upstairs and hear her call me an asshole. Like I've never heard that one before. I make it in time to stop the leech from hitting Seth and take him down. Another one—a chick—jumps on my back and is about to bite into my shoulder but I throw her back and she flies out the door and down the stairs.

I run out and see her hit the other little girl. She quickly gets up and sprints out of the house. I see some of the pack go after her. I walk down the stairs with Seth by my side. When we get to the bottom I prod her with my bare foot. She doesn't move. Great, that means someone going to have to carry her. "Pick her up and bring her, Seth."

He looks up at me. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I said so and I'm not going to touch her and we're the only ones left here, so if you don't Sam's gonna be pissed." He sighs and bends down to pick her up.

"I don't know why you're complaining, she's light as a feather." He's doing freakin curl-ups with the girl!

"Stop messing around and take her to Sam's." He stops exercising and goes off running. Weird kid. I shake my head and go after him.

**Sam's POV**

I'm home now. We lost the bloodsuckers scent and called it a night. I'm cuddling with Emily on the couch when I hear my front door opening. I get up and see Seth walk in with a little girl in his arms with Paul in back of him. Emily gasps. "Oh drear is she alright," she asks. Seth shrugs.

"Hey Sam, she was umm, at the house and Paul told me to bring her here." I look over at Paul and he shrugs.

I walk over to her and look down at her. "She's not a leech."

"Well duh Sam. But she smell a whole lot like them and she was fine and had her own room there so she has to be working with them or some shit."

"Well what'd you guys do to knock her out?"

"Well," Paul says, "I was fighting a leech and I kinda…sorta, maybe threw her and she landed on her. Knocked her out cold." I roll my eyes. Only Paul.

"Well if that's all that happened then you can bring her to the basement room." We descend down the stairs and Seth sets her down on the couch. She doesn't even stir at the movement. "Are you sure that's all that happened to her," I ask.

"Yeah," Paul says.

I look up at the boys. "Well someone's going to have to watch over her and it's not gonna be me. I'm not the one that brought her. You guys decide." I walk back up the stairs and walk to my bedroom where Emily is waiting.

"Sam, you can't leave that poor girl down there," she says.

I climb into bed and turn off the light and cuddle up next to Emily. "What do you want me to do, Emily? I don't know if she's one their side. I have to take precautions. I won't let them hurt her, but I'm not going to let her run around scott-free either. Just go to sleep and we'll figure it out in the morning." I kissed her goodnight and went to sleep.

**Paul's POV**

"I'm not staying here to play baby-sitter." I walk over to the stairs. Seth grabs my arm.

I turn and see him glaring at me. "You're the one who wanted to bring her so you watch her." I glare back at him. "Plus, if you want to go on that date tomorrow with Rachel then you better take the shift tonight. If not then you can do it tomorrow and have to cut your date short." He shrugged.

I growled. "Fine. But your watching her tomorrow, not matter what." He smiles triumphantly. The little punk. He goes to the stairs. "Have a good night's sleep, Paul."

If only I could kill that kid…

**Jayden's POV**

I open my eyes and immediately close them and roll on my side. "Kill the lights, Kenny!" The light dims and I turn back around and fall on the floor. What am I doing on the edge of the bed, I usually sleep in the middle. I look over and realize I didn't sleep on a bed, but a couch and it's not a couch I've ever seen in the house. No wonder why my back is killing me! "How the heck…" My voice trails off as I see the same guy I ran into last night. Then I remember what happened.

"Where am I," I ask. But the steroids guy stares at me and crossed his arms like a jumper at a club. I get off the ground and look around.

To-to, were not in Kansas anymore…

It looks like some sort of basement. The only furniture is the couch and a light in the corner. The couch is blue and the walls are white. The carpet is blue too and looks like it needs a good vacuuming. I look back at the big guy.

"Hey big guy, you talk or are you mute?" He glares at me. I put my hands up in surrender. "I'm just asking!"

He smiles, probably please that he scared me. "Wait here," he says and makes his way to the stairs. Once he's out of sight I go to the window and open it. I jump out and run over to the sidewalk to ask someone for help. I hear a door open and someone yell. I turn around and see another man; he's shorter but still muscular. What's with these guys? Are they having a steroid party or something?

I bump into a bare chest. And they wear no shirts! "Whoa there," he says and tries to steady me but I jump back.

"Grab her, Quil," the guy from the basement yells to, I guess this Quil guy in front of me. He reaches out but I dodge and escape his grip. I take a step around him but he grabs hold of me and hauls me over his shoulder. I throw a tantrum and a neighbor looks over at us.

"Help me! Call the police," I yell. But Quil covers my mouth with his huge hand.

He waves over at her like he just grabbed the morning paper instead of a teenage girl. "It's okay, Mrs. Hannah! Just teenage hormones," he tells her. She smiles and nods. What? She nodded?!

He takes me into the house. I bite his finger. "Ow!" He pulls his hand away and sets me down. I try to go for another escape but another pair of hands grabs me and pins me to the wall. Quil is checking out his hand while I'm struggling against the basement guy's hold.

He looks over at basement guy. "What the hell Paul?"

"Found her at the vamp house and brought her over here. We don't know anything about her; just that she was hanging with them." He nods and looks down at me.

"You don't have rabies, do you?" Is he serious?

"Yeah I do. You're going to foam from the mouth and die a painful horrible slow death!"

"Jeez! You're an evil little munchkin!"

"Don't call me a munchkin, jackass!"

"Watch you mouth little one, how old are you, twelve?"

"I'm sixteen you big dope."

"Sure you are." I glare at him and the shorter but still tall guy walks in and stands next to Paul.

"I can see this one's going to be trouble. I'll be back." He walks out and returns with some handcuffs. He grabs my wrist, while I'm pulling away. But he's too strong and gets it on me and brings me into what looks like a living room and cuffs me to Quil.

"Why are you cuffin her to me?! Why not Paul?"

"Because Paul watched her all night." He walks out.

"Have fun," Paul says then leaves the house.

Quil is glaring at me and I'm glaring at him. "What you looking at shorty?"

"Haven't figured it out yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I do," I spit.

"Well I'm hungry so get your but up, we're going to the kitchen." He stands and I try to stay seated but he's so big. He yanks me up but I rebel and sit myself on the floor. He glares at me and pulls me back up. He drags me to the kitchen and I see that guy again. "Got anything to eat Sam?"

He looks at Quil. "I think Emily had some leftovers." I try to pull my hand out of the handcuff but it's not working. My hand is small but apparently Sam noticed and made it fit. Quil looks down at our cuffed hands. "If you don't stop fighting your wrist is going to end up raw and cut up.

I don't listen. "Whatever, it's your hand not mine," he says. He leads me over to the microwave and heats up whatever it is.

Gosh, it smells soooo good! My mouth is watering at the scent. After all those TV dinners it smells like ambrosia. He takes it out and goes to sit at the table. I sit in the chair next to him. Sam has an empty plate to the side and is reading the newspaper. Quil is wolfing down the food like it's his last meal, totally oblivious to my staring.

"Do you normally eat like an animal," I ask.

He looks up from his plate and nods then goes back to his food. I shake my head and try as best as I can to get the smell of the food out of my head. It's not working very well. Quil finishes and looks over at Sam. "Where's Em?"

"At work," he answers. He lowers the newspaper and looks at me. "Do you want to eat before I start questioning you?"

"Your going to feed the little biting munchkin fugitive?"

"I promised Emily," he says to Quil.

"Who's Emily," I ask. He looks down at me and glares. "None of your business. Do you want to eat or not?"

He just made me mad. "No," I say.

"Fine." He puts his and Quil's dish in the sink and comes back over to me.

"Can we sit on the couch? I'm pooped and ready to pass out. At least if I'm on the comfy sofa I can fall asleep peacefully, even if I'm attached to an ompa-lompa." I glare at Quil but he's not even looking at me, he staring of into space waiting for his answer.

Sam sighs. "Well since your tired and I have to go check on the pack." He looks down at me, "you're off the hook for now but I'll be back, and we_ will_ get our answers from you." I give him an I-don't-really-care look and he leaves Quil and me at the table.

I look over at Quil whose eyes are half-mast. "Well hurry up already. I don't want to be stuck in the kitchen when you conk out." He looks down at me, laughs, and then leads me back to the living room. He plops himself on the couch and takes me with him.

"Watch it, you know I'm still locked to you, right?" I have to sit near him, even though I want nothing to do with him.

He doesn't answer me but gets nice and settled in the corner of the sofa.

Yeah, that's right buddy…go to sleep so I can find a way to escape.

It's not long before I can hear his deep breathing. Time to wiggle out of these damn cuffs.

I try and pry my hand away from it but it's not working. To bad I don't have any oil or lotion so I can slip my hand free. But of course I don't and there's no bathroom close enough. Wait! That's it!

I nudge Quil's shoulder but he doesn't budge. Man this guy sleeps like the dead. I poke him, nothing. I pull a strand of his hair, nothing. What does it take to wake this guy up? So I do what I think is best, I give him a titty-twister. That gets him to open his eyes.

He jumps up off the couch and yanks me up with him. "What the hell?" He looks around for the culprit, but then he looks down at me. "What the heck was that for?"

"Well I had to get you up somehow." I shrug.

"What do you want?"

"I have to pee," I say.

He laughs. "You didn't even eat, how do you have to go to the restroom when nothings in your stomach?"

"I just do, okay? And before you even say anything you're not going in there with me. I don't give a shit what you say, you're not."

He rolls his eyes. "No I don't, because that would make me a pedophile."

"I told you I'm sixteen going on seventeen."

He shrugs and starts the 'I am sixteen…going on seventeen' song while taking me to the kitchen. He goes thru a drawer and finds a key but doesn't unlock me yet. He takes me down the hall and to a small bathroom. He unlocks me but has a hold of my wrist. He doesn't let go so I look up at him and he stares down at me. "I'll be right outside this door."

I yank my wrist away. "Whatever. Can I lock the door or do I have to leave it unlocked?"

"Go ahead and lock it if you want." Yes! That means I can get out of the…There's no window? There's no window! He must have known what I was thinking, damn him!

I lock the door and do my business, guess I really did have to go. I flush and wash my hands. I look in the mirror. My hair looks like a birds nest, my clothes are wrinkly, I need to clean up but I am not going to take a shower when I don't even know these guys. What if they try something? Well, I know Quil won't because he said I looked about twelve to him, but I don't know about the other two…

I quickly squirt some lotion in my hands and—even though it's really gross—I stick it in the pocket of my sweats. Oh well I'm already dirty. I open the door and Quil falls in. "Did you have your ear to the door," I ask.

"What?" He straightens up himself and locks my hand again. "'Course not, I was just…uh, leaning on the door." He looks around the room, avoiding my eyes.

"Ugh, your so predictable," I say while pulling him to the couch.

"Are you always in a bad mood," he asks.

"No, just when I'm kidnapped. Any other time I'm quite nice, actually." He chuckles and sits down again.

"Midas well take a nap, Sam won't be back for a while." I nod and he goes back to sleep in about five minutes. I stick my hand in my pocket and cover my cuffed hand in lotion. I move my hand around and find that it is possible to get free. So I do. Quil stirs a bit and I freeze. When he starts to snore lightly I set the other cuff down and slowly get up. I step back and walk backwards so I can see if he wakes up.

I'm almost to the door when I run into someone. My muscles lock together and wait to see what's going to happen. But nothing does.

"Umm, who are you," a deep voice comes from the bare chest. I turn around at meet gazes with the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on.

He has dark skin, short-cropped hair—you can tell he recently got it cut—, deep chocolate eyes I could get lost in, and let's not forget the fact that he's not wearing anything but some cut off jeans. Wow.

"H-hi, I'm um…. J-Jaden," I stutter. He's sooo cute.

He shakes his head as if to clear it and sticks out his hand. "Jacob Black." I take his hand in a shake it. Is it hot in here or is it just me, but I realize his hand is the one that's the source. He smiles the best smile I have ever seen and lets his hand drop.

I immediately feel cold with the absence of his hand, which I shouldn't. What are you doing? You're supposed to be escaping; did you forget you were kidnapped over some stupid crush?

"I gotta go, see ya," I sidestep him and go to the door.

"Wait," he calls, and for some odd reason I can't get my legs to go forward. I hear him coming to me but my legs feel like they have a hundred pound weights on them and make it impossible to move. "Where are you going?"

I'm not going to tell him these guys kidnapped me, what if he's one of them? "Home." Home? Home? I couldn't think of something better to say, seriously? I turn back around and walk out the door.

Of course I look over my shoulder before leaving to get a last look at the hottest guy on planet earth. He smiles at me and I smile back.

Don't smile at him; he could be one of the bad guys! Look away!

I turn back around and see none other than Sam himself. He looks pissed. I dart to the left and try to run but no, he's got me. So I throw the usual at him. But I get a good hit in his manhood. I get a well-earned 'oomph' but he still holds tight. Then Paul comes and grabs me. Paul's not the gentle kind, let me just get that out there now.

He grabs hold of my ankles and hauls me upside-down. "Whoa," I say. He acts like I'm as light as a feather! I try to do some damage to him like I did to Sam but he quickly holds me at arms length.

But then I fall.

It's a good thing my arms were down because if they weren't I would have fallen smack-dab on my face, which would have not felt good.

I look up to see Paul and Jacob fighting. Yay! Maybe Jacob's not one of the bad guys but is in fact a good one.

While Jacob and Paul are going at it Sam walks over to me. Damn! Why didn't I get up when I had the chance? He grabs me and puts me over his shoulder.

"Jacob stop!" His voice is so commanding _I _actually stop my fussing and try to look back and see what's happening.

Sam must have felt my stiffness because he puts my back down on earth but still has his hands on my shoulders in a grip I know I can't break.

"Jacob, come inside and we will explain what's going on to you." We all walk inside; I'm still kind of stiff when we sit down. I shake it off and Sam sits me next to him on the couch.

"I see you decided to come back little munchkin," Quil says.

"Yeah, I just missed you _so_ much I couldn't bare the thought of leaving your side, Quil." He laughs and Sam silences both of us with one look. What's this guy's problem?

"Jacob", Sam starts, "since you weren't here yesterday you don't know the things that were taking place. We went to the house where the bloodsuckers," I laugh and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What? Go on with the story," I say.

"Like I was saying…we went and raided the house, but they destroyed everything. They all got away," not Loren, I remember seeing him on the floor not moving, "but we found this one," he points a finger at me and I yawn, "all cozy in a room."

"Hold on a second there bud, cozy? Please, how in the world was I _cozy_, huh? That place was a hellhole."

"Well you weren't dead and it looked to me like you had your own little setup upstairs," Paul stated.

"Why didn't they kill you if you weren't in a league with them," Sam asked.

I shrugged. "Don't really know. All I know is that they couldn't lay a finger on me 'cause if they did their boss would have their ass."

"And who was their boss?"

"Can't tell you," I said.

Paul jumped up and was going to get in my face but Jacob pushed him against the wall. "Stay away from her," he yelled.

"Jacob, meet me in the kitchen, now," Sam ordered.

They left the room. Too bad I couldn't hear them from here. "So, who are you," I asked a boy, or more like young man to be exact.

He smiled brightly at me. "I'm Seth. What's your name?"

The kid was a walking anti-depressant. "Jayden Ivory." I stuck out my hand. He willingly took it. His hand was hot too. What was with these guys? Let's see they're hotter than most and they look like walking sex, or Jake does to me.

"Honey I'm home," I heard someone yell from the front door. I looked at Seth questioningly.

"Oh, that's Emily…she's the best cook ever. She's real nice. Just don't stare, Sam get pretty pissed when people gawk." I had no clue what he was talking about. Maybe this Emily could help me get out of here since she was so nice.

Hmm, good thinking Jayden.

She walked in and took us all in. I looked at her. Now I know why Seth said not to stare. She had three claw marks that were on the side of her face. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Oh, your finally awake. I went out and got you some stuff." She comes over towards me and sits where Sam was. She pulls stuff out of the bag.

She hands the stuff to me. "Here's a toothbrush, some deodorant, I wasn't sure which kind you liked so I got you two, oh and here's some hair bands 'cause I realized your hair was real long, a brush, and here's a bag to stick your toothbrush in…I got you some clothes too. I wasn't sure what size you were but you looked pretty small to me so I got the small." She handed me some shirts, socks, sweaters, and sweats.

"I didn't know what you were in jeans so I got you some lounge pants. I got you some other stuff too, but since the boys are around I'll wait till were downstairs." She padded my knee.

"With how small she is you should have got the extra-small," Quil said.

She shook her head and got up. "I'll be back." She went into the kitchen.

I stuck the stuff back in the bag, sat back, and closed my eyes. "What's wrong, Jayden, nap time already," asked Quil. I didn't even open my eyes or give him any sign I was listening to him.

"Wake her up man, or I will," I heard Paul say.

"I'm already awake you dummy."

"You better stay awake," he threatened. I opened my eyes and stared at him. We were having a stare-down. I am the champ at staring contests. He was pretty good too, but I could stay like this forever. He blinked. "I won."

He snorted. "I wasn't playing any stupid game with you." I shrugged and Sam, Jacob, and Emily walked back in. Sam was looking at Emily with total adoration and Jacob was looking like he was about to kill Sam for some reason.

"It's about lunchtime, are you guys hungry," Emily asked. All the guys yelled 'yes' and she looked at me. "How about you?"

"Yes." What? A girl had to eat.

She walked back into the kitchen and I heard her preparing food. "Do you want any help," I asked from the couch.

She smiled brightly at me. "Sure do. These boys can eat a lot, and it takes quite some time to prepare everything." I walked into the kitchen to help her prepare sandwiches. But I turn around and bat my eyes at Paul and he growled at me.

*****************************

_**When Sam brought Jacob into the kitchen to talk**_

**Jacob's POV**

I walked into the kitchen with Sam. As soon as we were out of hearing rage, for the human, Jayden, he spun me around to face him. "Please tell me I'm wrong."

"Umm, your wrong?" I shrugged.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This can't be happening," he muttered more to himself than to me. He looked up at me. "You can't be with her, Jacob. She's the enemy. We can't trust her."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sam, she's a _human girl._ What is she going to do?"

"I don't trust her and so I don't want you to get attacked."

"Get attacked? She's my freaking imprint Sam. What am I supposed to do, huh? You don't stay away from Emily."

"This isn't the same, Jacob. Emily isn't a ally with our enemy."

"How do you even know? She could be telling the truth. I believe her."

Sam threw his hands in the air. "Of course you do, she's your imprint. You'll believe anything she says!" I shrugged.

"Honey I'm home," I heard Emily call.

"What does Emily know about this," I asked.

He glared at me. "I'm not going to tell Emily and neither are you." Emily came into the kitchen and hugged Sam and gave him a kiss. She hugged me as well, I looked at Sam and he shook his head.

"How was your day Sam?"

"It was fine, Em, how was yours?"

"Exhausting! I'm tired but good now that I'm home."

We walked back into the living room and I just glared at Sam. Damn him for telling me I could be with Jayden! Why did he get his happy ending?

Emily asked if we were hungry and we all gave yeses. She asked Jayden and she quickly said yes too.

Wasn't Sam feeding her?

She went into the kitchen to help Emily make lunch.

**WOW THAT WAS A LOT.. ELEVEN PAGES WORTH!!!**

**BUT U GUYS DESERVED IT!!!**

**SO MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!**

**I LOVE WHEN U GUYS DO IT!! IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!!! YAYA!!!**

**SO JAKE IMRINTED ON JAYDEN. WOW. PAUL'S A JERK TO HER, BUT S HOTT JERK. SETH WANTS TO BE FRIENDS. SAM DOESN'T WANT JACOB TO BE WITH HER!!! WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO??? EGAG!!! (_DROPS TO FLOOR_)**

**PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON FOR ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK???**

**-XOXOPAULOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's pretty long.**

**~Jayden's POV~**

"So what exactly do we put in these sandwiches," I asked Emily.

"As much as you can fit without it falling over," she replied. I laughed and so did she. We were the only one's in the kitchen and I thought it was about time I asked for her help.

"Emily—"

But I heard someone enter the kitchen and I immediately stopped. "What was that, Jayden?"

"Nothing," I said and went back to preparing the food.

By the time we were done we were all seated at the table. All the guys were quiet wolfing down their food. I watched them eating while taking bites out of my sandwich and eating my chips. We prepared about three sandwiches for each of them and I watched in amazement as they disappeared on every one of the guys' plates. By the time they were all done I was on my other half of my sandwich and was already feeling full.

"You eat like a bird," Quil commented.

"Well I'm not as big as you, now am I?"

He leaned forward. "Are you calling me fat?"

I leaned forward. "You thought it."

"You're the one from lollipop land."

"You're the fatty who ate three sandwiches."

"Everyone else ate as much as I did."

"But they're not fat."

He lifted his shirt to show a flat twelve pack. "You calling this fat?" I nodded. "What do you got?" I smiled at him and lifted my shirt to show off my six-pack. I wasn't ripped like him but I wasn't flabby either. He shrugged and laughed. "That little thing?"

I huffed and pushed my plate away. "Are you going to finish that," The one called Collin asked. I shook my head and pushed it toward him. He smiled big and swallowed it down like a snake does with a mouse.

"How come you gave it to him? I thought we were friends," Quil complained.

"You just said that I was fat," I told him.

"I did not call you fat. I simply said that your muscles are small, like the rest of your body." Jacob growled.

I glared at him. "So now you're saying I have small boobs?"

He put his hands up. "You're the one that thought it," he copied me from earlier. I rolled my eyes.

I got up to go to the restroom and Sam immediately got up and grabbed my arm and Jacob got up too. "Sit down Jacob," he commanded. Why did he listen? He looked at me. "Where do you think your going?"

"To freaking outer space. Where do you think I'm going? To the bathroom!" I yanked my arm back and stormed off to the bathroom.

Stupid guys and their stupid rules. Can't even go to the restroom in peace!

I went inside and slammed the door. Then I realized I still had the lotion in my pocket. Gross!

I walked back out and grabbed the bag Emily had gave me. "Don't bug me I'm taking a shower," I yelled loud enough for them to hear from the kitchen, though they seem to hear everything. I got into the bathroom and locked the door. Sure they could probably bust it open but it made me feel safer. Plus I was so glad there was a girl here.

I took out a pair of underwear and found a sports bra on the bottom of the bag.

As soon as I was out of the shower I put on my underwear, which were pink and had bunnies on the butt. Great. I put on the sports bra and the sweatpants Emily got me. I stuck the pants with the lotion in the hamper. Since I was here I was sure that I was going to share the laundry with them.

All the shirts Emily bought were like a second skin and I wanted to be comfortable. I walked out of the bathroom with just the sweat pants and sports bra. I'm sure Sam had a shirt I could borrow. Maybe Emily did.

I dropped my bag down in the basement. I thought about leaving out of the window but thought better. I'm sure they'd just catch me and bring me right back, and the neighbor would probably rat on me. I went back upstairs and they were all back in the living room.

Didn't these people have their own place?

I didn't mind Jacob over here, but the rest of them….

When I got to the living room everyone gawked at me.

Did I have something on my face? But then I remembered what I was wearing. "What? You guys walk around in only a pair of cut off shorts so don't give me that look," I said. Sam didn't seem to like me very much so I decided to ask Emily. "Do you have a comfortable shirt I can borrow? I like the shirts you got me but they can't beat a bug baggy shirt, ya now?"

She smiled. "Sure. Follow me." She got up to take me but Sam stood up.

"Paul, go take Jayden upstairs and find her a shirt to wear." He looked annoyed.

"Do I have to," he asked.

"I could," Seth piped up. Sam nodded and sat back down with Emily.

"You don't mind me going thru your drawers," I asked her. She looked confused. "I mean, you don't have anything you don't want me to see or anything, do you? Any drawers to avoid?" Everyone busted up laughing.

She smiled and laughed with them. Sam just shot daggers at me. "Not Jayden. Nothing to pervert your eyes," she answered. I smiled and followed Seth upstairs.

He was all happy, I have no freaking clue as to why.

We stopped at a door and Seth led me inside. It was comfy. Looked like some bed and breakfast to me. He went to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. "So what are you looking for?"

"How do you even know which drawers are hers? Do you borrow girl shirts often," I asked.

He chuckled. "No, I don't wear girl shirts but I do borrow quite a lot of shirts from Sam. We're like family so I know where everything is."

"I had family once, I didn't know what was in their drawers," I said.

He looked up at me. "Then I guess you weren't really close."

"True." I knelt down and searched for a comfy shirt.

I ended up settling for one that was twice my size and looked like I was drowning in it. It had a picture of a wolf on the front, my favorite animal. Me and Seth walked back downstairs and everyone was watching a movie.

It was Troy. Oh, Brad Pitt was sooo sexy!!! But it was kind of hard to focus on him when I was sitting next to a totally real live Indian version of him next to me. I snuck a glance at Jacob and saw him staring at me. I quickly turned my head the other way.

Man this was a long ass movie. I was starting to get tired. My head was bobbing. Someone nudged me with their leg and it startled me. I turned around to see none other than Sam. "Go to bed of your tired."

"Don't be such an ass, Sam," Jacob said. Sam glared at him while I smiled. Emily was already asleep.

"Someone has to watch her, who's it going to be tonight?" I rolled my eyes. It wasn't going to be Paul; he left for some date earlier. Thank goodness. How a girl can stand him is beyond me.

"I would but I have school and mom won't let me miss any," Seth admitted. He was the only one I really liked. Other than Jacob.

"What about Leah," Sam asked.

"Yeah right, like she's gonna stay the night at _your _house," Quil said.

"Well then I guess it'll be you, Quil."

"What? I was already stuck with the little demon today!" I was tired of this.

"I can watch myself you know I'm sixteen years old not sixteen months old."

"Yes, but while a sixteen month old won't try to escape you will." I crossed my arms in defeat. "It's settled, Quil you will watch her tonight."

I went down to the basement and Quil unwillingly followed me.

I tied my hair up in a high bun and went to the couch I slept on last time. "You know you don't have to watch me," I said while grabbing a blanket.

"Yes I do," Quil said while making a bed on the floor.

"You want to couch," I asked. "I get sore if I sleep on it." He looked at me questioningly. "What?"

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden," he asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe I'm just tired. Do you want it or not?"

"Yeah, okay." I nodded and handed him my blanket while I crawled intot he bed me had made for himself. "Night," he said.

"Night."

_DREAM~_

_I was back at the vamps house and I was where I never wanted to be again. _

_The place where Hailey was murdered. _

_I started to shake uncontrollably and sat curled in a ball. This couldn't be happening. I was in the corner and Hailey was on the floor begging for help. I saw another me screaming at them to stop. But they didn't listen. Kenny was holding me while Jackson bit into Hailey's neck viciously. What am I to do?_

_I got up and ran to her. But I went right through both her and Jackson. He pulled his head back and blood was dribbling down his chin. I screamed and he smiled at the other me. I didn't know what to do. He tore off Hailey's arm and I screamed bloody murder._

_"NOOOOOO!!!"_

_END OF DREAM_

I was woken up from Quil shaking me. I was covered in sweat but was extremely cold. "Jayden, are you okay," he asked concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah, bad dream," I said pulling away from him.

"Must have been one hell of a dream. I was trying to wake you for a while. What was it about?"

I shook my head. "I don't really want to talk about it, okay," I looked up at him.

He nodded. "Sure." He got back into bed and I laid back down.

I didn't dream this time.

**********************************

The next morning I was still a little shaken up. Quil looked at me worriedly. I went to take a shower and when I was done I walked out and heard people talking. "…all scared, she just woke up screaming and I had to shake her hard to get her up. I don't know what it was about but there's something she's not telling us. She looks like a zombie this morning," Quil was saying.

I made sure to make plenty of noise so they would hear me coming. When I got to the living room everyone looked up at me. "Does everyone live here," I asked.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, but you took my room." I didn't even feel like fighting so I just shrugged. He looked at me shockingly. What? I've turned down a fight before, haven't I?

"There's some waffles in the freezer if you're hungry," Quil said.

I just shook my head. "Naw, not really hungry." He raised an eyebrow. "Can I go for a walk of am I not allowed to?"

"If someone goes with you, then yes," Sam said.

"Anyone feel like walking the pet," I asked.

"You should go Jake," Sam persuaded. Everyone looked at him surprised. What was that about? He nodded and smiled.

"Don't go too far." He said while we headed out.

"What, Sam doesn't mind you not walking me on a leash?"

He looked at me and laughed. "I'd be the one on the leash," he said. I looked at him with confusion written on my face. "An inside joke," he answered.

"Ah, care to let me in on that?"

"Not quite."

"Fine. So who's this Leah Sam was talking about last night?"

"Sam used to date her but then he left her for Emily."

"What a pig, was she mad?"

"Hell yeah. Emily is her cousin," he said the last part quietly like someone could hear us out here.

"No shit!" I was shocked. He really was a pompous pig!

"It wasn't his fault though. It just sorta was like love at first sight." He shrugged.

"That's a crock of poo. He had no excuse. He left her, there for he is what he is."

"You don't get it, is all. You'll know soon."

I looked at him. "What is that supposed to mean? You all act like you have some big secret and I'm the outsider."

"Your not as outsider as you think." I didn't get it but I knew I wasn't going to get any answers out of him. "So what have you go to tell me?"

I looked up at him. "What?"

"You didn't think Sam let you out on good behavior, did you?"

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

"So what was that about your screaming last night?"

I looked at him. "I didn't know you were there."

He shook his head. "I wasn't but Quil told me."

"Ah, I see. Umm, I don't really feel that comfortable talking about it so your lost on that one."

"Can you tell me anything?" He looked at me and I knew I had to tell him something I couldn't stop myself.

"Well I can tell you I'm not guilty for whatever he thinks I've done."

"I knew that," he said.

"Well than why am I still here?"

"'Cause Sam thinks otherwise."

"What is he like…your boss or something?"

He smiled at me. "Something along those lines. Anything else?"

"Umm, I have a wicked step-dad that doesn't give a shit about me."

He looked at me. "How do you know he doesn't care about you?"

I sighed. "Where to start…First, when my mom passed away he started to bang his coworker, which wouldn't have happened if he cared for me. Second, he never talks to me unless he has to. Third, and most convincing of all, he finally decided to call me on the fourth day that I was kidnapped by the vampires."

"Do you know anything about why they kidnapped you," he asked.

"Umm…." I did know a little something about that but I wasn't sure I was comfortable with sharing that with him.

"Jayden?"

"You can call me Jay, at least that's what my mom called me."

"Okay, Jay, do you mind telling me what they wanted you for? It'll help convince Sam your innocent."

"Maybe another time," I said.

He sighed. "Damn it, Jay. I'm really trying here but you got to give me something other than 'I'm innocent'. Sam's not going to settle for that."

"Well I really don't care what—"

"You should."

"But I don't," I continued. We were quiet for a while and the only sound was the sound of the waves hitting the sand. I looked up to see gulls flying in the distance. I wish it weren't so cold. I want to go swimming. I heard some girl screaming and a boy chasing them. I wish I could be as care-free as them.

"Jay?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"You promise to tell me tomorrow, about why they wanted you I mean." He looked a little shy.

"I can't promise but I will try."

"That's all I ask."

We came back to the house to find everyone messing around. Paul and Quil were wrestling, Seth was throwing the ball with Jared, Collin was arm wrestling with some girl, and Sam was cuddling with Emily in a beach chair, huddled in a blanket.

When we arrived Sam got a hard mask on his face.

What the hell did I ever do to him?!

I ignored him and went over to Seth. "Can I play?"

"No," Sam answered for me.

I looked over at where he was sitting. "Why, it's not like it's a weapon. Come on I'm so bored," I complained.

"Let her Sam," Emily said. Sam didn't say no and I instantly went to play with them.

"Go easy on her, she's just a lil' nugget," Quil yelled while laughing.

"At least I'm not a little girl like you," I yelled back. There was a chorus of 'ooohhh's' and Quil glared at me.

"Don't make me get you, Jay." How did he know to call me that?

"How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Got anything more to say," he challenged.

"Yeah, you snore and smell like shit," I yell while running away.

He advanced on me. I ducked under his arms and stopped running. He spun around gave me a sly grin. "Oh Jay, come out and plllaayyyy."

Come closer and I'll have Seth on you." I looked over at Seth who was nodding.

"Bring it on! I'll take both you babies with my arms tied behind my back!"

"I'll get Jacob." I smiled when I say him hesitate. "Not so brave now, are you?"

"I'll get Paul to join in. I know he doesn't like you," he challenged.

I looked over at Paul. "Do you hate me that much Paul," I asked while pouting.

"Yup," he confirmed.

"Well I can't blame you since I don't like you either." I shrugged. "Fine. You got Paul but who else? Collin," I asked.

"I'm on your side, you give me your leftovers." I smiled at him.

"Jared?"

He shrugged. "I don't hate you."

"Leah?" I didn't know her but I hope she was on my side. She looked pretty tough.

"I guess," she said.

"Well, I got Sam."

I looked at Sam. I for sure knew Paul hated me and I knew Quil was just playing around, but I didn't know about Sam. "Let's go inside. I can tell it's going to rain." Yup, he hated me.

We all went inside and Jacob whispered in my ear in the way. "He just takes a little getting used to."

"Sure he does," I answered back just as quietly.

******************************

When it was time to go to bed Seth was going to stay and watch me because he didn't have school, since it was Friday. He was like a little girl having a sleepover with her girlfriends. He actually said he was going to paint my toes!! But I love him. I was surprised he didn't scream when Sam said he could stay the night with me. He all but dragged me downstairs and we carried, or more specifically he carried, the portable small TV downstairs so we could have a movie night.

He made popcorn and brought a butt load of candy. I didn't mind, as long as it was the good stuff. He came down with Snicker, Licorice, Chocolate chip cookies, Starburst, Skittles, Milky Way, Hershey's, Reece's, and M&M'S. I actually screamed when I saw what he was holding in his arms. He smiled and dumped it in front of me.

"Where'd you get the bootie?"

"My secret stash."

"Nice." We watched about three movies and then Seth knocked out. Amateur. I on the other hand lasted through two more movies before I followed suit.

******************************

When I woke up the next morning I was having a candy hang over. I had an ache in my stomach. Seth was still asleep when I looked over at the couch. There were wrappers and popcorn kernels strewn everywhere. When I sat up I was crunching candy under my weight. Chocolate wrappers were sticking to my palms and I had to peel them off.

I stood up and slowly walked up the stair to the rest of the house.

Quil was already here with Paul sitting on the sofa.

"Someone stayed up late," Paul said. I just nodded.

"Hungry? I made some pancakes with warm syrup…" I ran away from them and to the bathroom. I threw up and wiped my mouth. I brushed my teeth and went back to the boys, only to find a very peppy Seth eating a heaping plate of breakfast.

"How do you do it," I asked him disbelief.

He simply smiled and said, "superpowers." Paul slapped him upside the head. Weird. Not that Paul was a prick and hit everyone but that he chose to slap him then. Oh well, I don't really care about that right now. I have to get some medicine for this darn ache in my stomach. "Sure you don't want any," Seth asked.

I shook my head. "Positive."

I walked into the bathroom and checked the cabinets for any type of medicine. I found some headache meds, some for menstrual cramps (good for if I'm still stuck here and it's that time of the month). Aha! Some Pepto-Bismol. I took it with me while I walked back into the kitchen.

The boys were in the exact same places when I left. I turned the top on the pink liquid, tipped it back against my lips, and chugged down the chalk tasting medicine. Gross! I reproached the erg to throw it back up.

"Aren't you supposed to measure that before you start swallowing," Paul asked.

I stopped swallowing and looked over at him and wiped my chin where a little of the pink sticky stuff was smeared. "Well if I don't measure it and I _accidentally _don't wake up in the morning because of it at least you won't have to baby-sit me anymore."

"That's not funny Jay," Quil said seriously.

I shrugged. "It's true for Paul and Sam."

"Paul, tell her it's not true," Quil said looking over at Paul. Paul didn't say anything, just looked at me…then at Quil…then at Seth, who was finished with his waffles but was finding out conversation interesting.

"But I _do_ hate her," Paul stated. Huh, I wonder what Quil was going to say now. Seth and I were quietly watching.

"Would you kill her?" Oh, this was good. I was sure Paul was going to answer with out hesitation but he actually thought about it. "Would you kill her right now if Sam told you to do it?"

"W-well I'd have to if he did," he stuttered.

"If you had the choice to do it." Paul looked uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from us.

"Get out," Quil said through clenched teeth.

"What," Paul questioned.

"I said _get out_!"

He looked at me and then looked at everyone else, and then he left without a word. "Okayyyy, now what do you want to do," I asked Quil. Trying to get his mind off the tension that was obviously tightening the muscles in his shoulders.

He shook his head as if to get rid of whatever he was thinking of and answered. "What do you feel like doing?"

That wasn't what I was expecting him to say. "Umm, whatever's cool with you."

"Well I know Em's running out of food…you can come with, but you have to promise to not scream that your being held against your will by me."

I smiled. "Wow, are you sure that's okay with Sergeant stick-up-my-ass?"

"Which would be…?"

"Sam," I said simply. He busted up laughing and Seth joined in. "Come on, I don't think it's that funny."

"Well, you're the only one who could actually tell him that cause we would get into some major shit if we said that to him," Quil said.

"What's with that by the way? You all act like he's the king of England."

"You'll find out when he tells you can," Seth said. It was frustrating, yes, but I knew they weren't going to tell me anything else.

I set the Pepto on the table and wiped my hands on my pants like they were dirty. "Can I take a quick shower?"

"Sure," Quil said.

"Okay, umm, I'll be back in like twenty minutes." I ran back downstairs and grabbed some clothes. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I went downstairs to find the guys asleep on the sofa. It wasn't that big but they somehow found a way to both be on it and not touch each other. There was a knock on the door and I went to open it since the guys were throwing Z's.

I opened the door and found Jacob standing there. "I'm surprised you didn't just waltz in here without knocking. That's usually what everyone else does."

"It was locked."

"Oh."

"What are you doing," he asked while we walked back into the house.

"Well the boys are asleep and I have to wake them up." He looked at me like 'why?'. "I'm going to go to the store with them."

"Does Sam know?"

I rolled my eyes. "What Sam doesn't know won't kill him." He shrugged. I went to the couch and shook Quil's shoulder lightly. "Quil…time to get up. We got to got to the store before Sam gets back." He stirred and opened up one eye. "I'm done getting ready. You wake Seth up."

He looked over at Seth and worked to wake him up, not as nicely as I did to him. When he got him up Quil grabbed the keys.

"Mind if I go," Jacob asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Depends, can you keep a secret?" He nodded. "Then you can come."

Quil drove and I sat in the passengers seat, Jacob and Seth were squished in the backseat. "Why does she get the front seat," Seth complained while elbowing Jacob in the stomach when he tried to buckle up. Jacob elbowed him back. "I was trying to get my seatbelt on," he protested.

When we finally arrived at the store Jacob and Seth were relieved to be out of the stuffy car, though they were sticking their heads out of the windows like dogs, and they made sure to stretch their limbs for the lack of space in the back. Quil and I laughed at them 'cause we had all the room in the world in the front.

"So, is there a list or do you guys just do the eye shopping?"

"Eye shopping," Seth asked.

"You know, see whatever catches your eyes and put it in the cart."

"Oh yeah, we do that," Seth confirmed.

We walked inside and I already expected people to stare. I mean, wouldn't you? There was me, a munchkin, (Quil's name for me), and three giants. A baby in her mother's arms even stopped crying at the sight of us. I bet the y didn't get the looks in La Push 'cause there were a bunch of guys that resembled them, or maybe just the ones that kidnapped me…well, we went to the store in Forks 'cause Jacob said they had the best junk food wall. "How do you guys eat all that crap and not gain an ounce of fat," I had asked, but all they did was shrug.

I threw some bananas in the shopping cart and they all looked at me like I was an Alien. "Don't tell me you don't know what this is," I said holding the bundle of yellow bananas up.

"Sure we do, we just usually don't buy that stuff," Quil said.

"Well," I said, putting the bananas back inside, "I do." I added some apples, grapes, oranges, peaches, yogurt, cottage cheese, and turkey bacon.

"What's wrong with regular bacon," Jacob asked.

"It clogs up your arteries. I don't want you to die at a ripe age of twenty-five."

"You don't have to worry about that," he said. They were always saying things like that but I never knew what they were talking about.

About an hour later we were back in the car. This time I was in the back seat with Jacob with the other two in front.

"So where do you live," I asked Jacob.

"Why? You going to stalk me?" He smiled.

"No, I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"I live in La Push too, with my dad. My sister lives with Paul," he sounded a little irritated about the last part.

"Does anyone like Paul…other than Rachel?"

He shrugged. "Do you like him?"

Now it was my turn to shrug. "He's okay, I guess. He fights with me but I don't mind. I know we both have fun doing it."

"He likes to fight with anyone."

"Yeah, I think it's funny when he doesn't win the argument. He turns red and tries to change the subject." He nodded and chuckled. "Do you have a girlfriend," I asked before I could stop myself.

He looked me in the eye and answered truthfully. "No." I turned away from him gaze and looked out at the passing trees and nodded.

"Maybe if Sam let's you off house arrest I can take you cliff diving. There's not much to do around here but I think it's pretty fun."

I looked over at him shocked. :"You don't actually jump off the cliffs, do you?"

"Yeah, but the ocean breaks our fall." He looked back at me understanding what I had asked. "You thought we jumped off the cliff with nothing to break our fall?"

"But the ground? Yeah." He laughed.

We talked till we got back to Sam's. I helped carry the bags to the house, even though they protested that they were able to carry it themselves. "My arms not going to fall off," I said and carried them onto the door. Seth knocked and Emily swung the door open. She quickly opened it. "Oh your with them, thank goodness." I was confused.

She hastily led me to the table, where I set the bag down, and started to put stuff away with her help.

I was putting the milk away when it was tossed aside and strong arms in the air were holding me up.

"Where did you go," Sam yelled while gripping my shoulders painfully.

Emily was trying to convince him to let me go, like Quil and Seth, and Jacob looked like he was about to jump Sam. Sam must have known because he told Jacob to stay where he was.

Sam turned to Quil. "Where the hell did you go and why in the hell didn't you call to tell me?!"

"We just went to go grab a few thing for the house and took her with us."

"What if she called attention to you?"

"She said she wasn't going to."

"And you believed her," he let me go. I dropped to the ground and stood back up. Emily came to stand by me and Sam advanced on Quil.

"Hey man, calm down Sam," Seth said.

"What were you thinking," he asked.

"Well we weren't going to leave her here," he argued.

"There were three of you. Three of you! And you didn't think to have one of then stay her with her," he said while pointing at me.

Quil didn't answer. "Leave. I'll see you all on patrol tonight."

"But who's going to watch Jay," Seth asked

"I'll lock her up and handcuff her if I have to."

Jacob was shaking his head and was going to say something but Sam silenced him with another order.

What was it with him and being the boss of everyone?

They all left and Sam escorted me, not to kindly, down to the basement. "That windows boarded now so don't even think about leaving through it."

"I wasn't going to," I said.

He grunted. "I'm going to leave. I'm locking the door to the basement. The only other person who has a key is Emily and I told her not to open it unless it's an emergency."

He left after throwing a blanket at me and locked the door behind him.

He was an ass, and that was putting it lightly. I grabbed the blanket and laid on the floor. He only gave me one so I had to wrap it around me. I drifted off.

**************************

Some thumping upstairs woke me up. I covered my head with the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

Please don't let that be the sound of them having sex up there. Eww.

Despite the noise I couldn't go back to sleep. Turned out I didn't have to.

I heard the key turn in the lock to the basement and I bolted upright, letting the one blanket puddle at my feet. Emily came down looking frightened. I ran over to her.

"What's wrong," I questioned. She embraced me and pulled back. I saw the gun in her hand. I jumped back, startled. "Don't worry about this. It's the things up there you have to worry about," she said and pointed up with the gun in her hand.

"What's up there and where's Sam?"

"He's out patrolling."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to ring Sam, and fast." She pulled out her cell and pressed the speed dial. "Sam! There's some here…she's with me…can't leave her…okay…in the basement…okay, love you…bye." She closed the phone. "He said he's on his way"

"So who's here?"

"The vampires."

"Great, it's probably Kenny and Jackson. Crap. You better hide. They'll just get me."

"Are you crazy?"

"No. But they can't hurt me, their boss won't allow it, you on the other hand could get hurt so go hide." But I was too late. Kenny, Jackson, and a vampire I didn't know descended down the steps.

"Well well, if it isn't the little cupcake herself."

"Very funny, Jackson, find that on a cereal box?" I moved Emily in back of me. She was way taller than me but I felt like I had to hide her. Kenny noticed. "What do we have her," he asked. "A treat for us? Your so kind Jayden."

"Don't touch her," I demanded.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'll get you, and you know as well as I that you can't lay a finger on me."

"Ah, I think you are terribly mistaken. You see," Jackson said, walking around the room without a care in the world, "the boss let us bend the rules a little." He didn't elaborate but he didn't need to. I could tell by the glint in his eyes that his so called 'boss' gave him the go ahead to kick my ass if needed, and with Jackson it was always needed.

I was in trouble.

"You can take me and do whatever you want, and I'll go willingly, but you have to leave her out of it."

"Oh, are you trying to ruin our fun? I think I'd much rather take the dog lover with us." What did they mean by that?

I grabbed the gun from Emily's hand and held it up to Jackson. "Come any closer and I'll shoot."

He laughed. "I'm a _vampire_, you really think some mere contraption is going to hinder me? I'm hurt that you think me so weak." He took another step and to emphasize what I meant I shot his foot. He didn't even bother to look down. "That wasn't very nice."

He lunged at me. I pushed Emily away and he pinned me to the wall by my throat. "If it weren't forbidden I'd bite you here and now just to watch you squirm in a agony." I was familiar with how painful it was to be turned. I looked over to see Emily being captured by Kenny in a tight grip. "But there were not rules about not turning the little wolf lover over here."

I pushed against his hold but it was like fighting a brick wall. "Don't touch her or I won't go with you."

He looked down at me. "You really think you have a choice in the matter?" He licked my neck and I stiffened. "Mmm, I can taste your fear. The question is, is it for her," he motioned to Emily with his head, "or for you," he looked at me. I didn't answer him. He knew it was for Emily. "No matter. Your coming with us and your friend over here is going to have some fun with the boys." I struggled against his hold.

"They're already on their way. Touch us and you'll only anger them more," Emily said. "You know that as well as I do."

"True," said the vampire I didn't know.

"Let's just take her and get on with it," Kenny said.

But what did they have to be scared of a few bulky humans?

"I want to have a bit of fun first," said Jackson.

He let me go and moved over to Emily. I took what little freedom I had and aimed the gun at him. The shot rang through the quiet room. I was never a good aim. I got his shoulder, intending to get him on the head.

He pivoted back to me. "You are in so much trouble." He looked a little set back by the bullet so I shot again and the other vamp I didn't know came towards me. I shot at him while keeping my eye on Jackson.

I somehow got over to Emily and shot at Kenny. We were in the corner and all three vamps were walking towards us.

I shot out bullets left and right until I heard that unfaithful click, telling me I was out of bullets. _Shit. _Emily must have felt the same because she grabbed onto the piece of plywood and held it up in front of us.

"You really expect to maim us with that," Jackson asked.

Before it happened I caught sight of Kenny moving his weight to the balls of his feet. I knew he was going to jump Emily before he did it.

Without thinking I put up my palms and hit him with a jolt of energy.

No one had known about my powers at Sam's house. Jackson and the rest of them knew but I didn't really have a hold on them so they had nothing to worry about. I don't know how I channeled up that much to get Kenny to fall back on his ass but I did it.

But it let me feeling drained.

It was quiet for a second then Jackson spoke up. "Been practicing on your ability Jayden?" I shook my head, feeling myself grow weaker by the seconds. "Ah yes. Feeling a bit dizzy aren't we? Don't know how to do it just yet. No matter. Dean," the other vampire, "grab her friend here while I get out prize."

Again I pushed back. It wasn't as strong as the last but it was enough to make him go back a step.

I was really tired now but I still had a bit of strength in me.

"Shit," Jackson yelled. "They're coming. Kenny grab Jayden and Dean grab her friend." With all that I had left I used it to back them away from us. It was enough to knock them to the ground. Jackson didn't like that I had it in me and strode over to me. I was far from being able to stand. I dropped and Jackson grabbed me and tossed me over by the window.

I heard the glass break and felt the pieces stab my back. Good thing Sam boarded it up or else it would have been worse. I dropped to the ground and Jackson was already there kicking me in the back. I was coughing and gasping. Emily was on the ground knocked out. I hope she was alive. Dean was standing above her.

"We have to go, Jackson. Grab her." I felt Jackson pick me up, roughly. He pressed the glass that was piercing my back in farther and I screamed. The anger I had seemed to give me some of my power back.

I pressed my palms to his chest and pushed. He went flying, which in turn knocked me on my back.

Dam it! My back!

Kenny and Dean ran over towards him. I hadn't realized my powers could pushed him that far.

He was about fifteen yards away from me.

I was loosing consciousness. The last thing I saw was Jackson, Kenny, and Dean running away. I thought I saw some wolves that were the size of horses running. But that could have been my imagination.

* * *

**Wow. Can you guys believe it??? yup!**

**Can't wait for the reviews!!!**

**what'd you guys think???**

**do share!!**

**please review!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! AGAIN!!!**

**Jayden's POV**

I jumped out of sleep when I felt a stab in my back. I was sitting upright in someone's lap. I was in Sam's kitchen and was surrounded by all the boys. But they looked different somehow. It could be that they were all shaking like a freaking broken toy.

I groaned as I felt a cold breeze hit my back. "Just stay still. A few more and they're all out." Was that Jacob?

"Jacob?" My voice was laced with pain and I knew it.

"Yeah. Sam's just taking out the last three now."

"Wait! What about Emily!" I tried to get up but felt pain and Jacob wouldn't let me.

"She's fine. Knocked out but okay. I can't say the same for you. Got a few good one's in the back doncha?" I felt another piece get pulled out, not so nicely. "Sam…" Jacob warned.

"Don't 'Sam' me Jacob." He pulled another out harder. I winced and screamed with my mouth closed to silence it a bit better.

"Move. I'll do the last one," I heard Quil speak up.

"Fine by me," Sam said. I saw him when he passed me to go to the stairs. He turned back around before leaving. "We will talk tomorrow." Then he left.

"What's with him," I asked.

"He's just a jackass," Leah said from where she was seated. I nodded. "Got that right."

"Ready for the last one, Jay?"

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be Quil."

'On the count of three…one…two…three!" He pulled it out. This one hurt ore than all the rest. I buried my face in Jacob's massive shoulder to hide my pained face. He hugged me to him. I didn't like having all the pain from my back but I did like being in his arms.

"It's over," he whispered.

"I'll just bandage you up," Quil said. I just sat there on Jacob's lap. "Umm, to bandage you I'm going to have to err… take off you bra. The glass cut into it. We could pull it out with it on but it's in the way of the bandage." he said.

"I don't think I can lift my arms, it hurts too much, and I think it'll only open up my cuts more."

"I'll cut it with the scissors."

I nodded. "Whoever doesn't have to be in here can leave," Jacob said. Thank you so much.

Jared, Collin, Seth, Leah, Paul, and Embry left the room. It was just Quil, Jacob, and I. Quil handed me a shirt. "Put this in front." Oh yeah, good idea. I did as I was told and shielded my breasts from their eyes.

"I'm going to have to put some peroxide on your back so it's going to sting." I nodded and rested my head on Jacob's shoulder.

I think I fell asleep after that because I don't remember anything else.

***************************

My mouth was dry when I woke up and had a nasty taste when I moved my tongue around. My throat felt like sandpaper when I swallowed. I was on my stomach 'cause of the cuts on my back and I was alone. Quil's shirt was still under me and my back was bare, other than the bandages. I didn't want to get up just yet. I was still tired but according to the commanding voice that I recognized as Sam's annoying ass it was time for me to get up. He told me and shut the door.

I got up with the shirt held to me and looked around. I wasn't in the basement. This was someone's room. I just didn't know who's. May be it was a guest bedroom. I hope. I didn't want to be sleeping in a bed Sam ever used. That was just too gross to imagine. I shuddered at the idea.

There was a dresser so I went to it. Hopefully there were some big shirts inside one of the drawers.

God answered my prayers.

I grabbed one of the many shirts and carefully put it on. It still hurt like the blazes but felt better than yesterday. Once I had the shirt on I headed out of the room. I noticed I was upstairs when I spotted the stairs to my left. I could hear voices and was dreading going downstairs. I like everyone but Sam. Paul didn't like me much but he was okay in my book. I walked down the stairs, letting my hand graze the wall as I went.

I looked around to see everyone here. They were all seated in chairs or around the floor. Emily got up and hugged me while avoiding my back.

"How you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Your okay, right?"

She dismissed my concern with her hand. "I'm fine, just knocked me out for the night is all." I nodded and she led me to the couch.

"I'd rather sit on the floor. Don't want to lean my back."

"Oh, sorry."

"'Sokay." I sat down on the floor. All the boys and Leah were on the floor too. Sam was in the couch with Emily sitting next to him. "What happened last night, Jayden." His voice was commanding.

I met his heated stare with one of my own. "Jackson, Kenny, and a new vampire named Dean came to get me," I shrugged.

"Tell me everything that happened."

"Didn't you already ask Emily?"

"Emily told me but I want to make sure your story matched hers. You could be threatening her to lie for you."

"That's bullshit!" His body started to tremble. Jacob carefully grabbed me and set me closer to him while I continued to yell. "I was the one that was protecting _your _wife. She would have died if it weren't for me and your bitching to me?"

"It's your fault they were here in the first place!" He was standing up now and towering over me. Jacob's hold on my hand tightened. "If it weren't for you they wouldn't even—"

I stood up. It hurt but I did it. "Yeah your right," I interrupted. "They were here because of me." He looked please as I admitted it but I wasn't finished. "Yet you're the one who took me here." I stepped closer. "You took me into your home," I poked his chest, "you put me on house arrest," again with the poking, "you're the only one to blame." Jacob had a hold of my wrists and was pulling my away from Sam.

"If you hadn't of taken me here you wouldn't have the problem," I said.

He looked pissed. "You know what? I'm tired of this. I'm taking you to the Cullen's. It's time to find out the truth once and for all."

"The Cullen's?" Who were they?

"You'll find out soon." He tried to grab my wrist my Jacob wouldn't let him.

With a firm shake of his head Jacob spoke. "No Sam. I won't let you touch her. Your temper is not intact and I don't want you any closer to Jayden."

"Move out of my way, Jacob." He looked dangerous. Jacob moved me behind him with one hand.

"I can't do that, Sam. Even with your Alpha command I can't force harm to my imprint." What in the world was an imprint? Everyone else seemed to know _but_ me.

"Sam, calm down and be rational," Emily said from behind him. He seemed to calm down a bit but the predatory look was still fresh in his eyes.

"Fine. You take her Jacob. Take her to go visit those leeches you love so much," he spat.

Hold up. Leeches? I knew that nickname too well. I backed up and ran into Paul. He looked down at me. I must have looked like a rat in the corner. "What's wrong, Jayden," Seth asked.

"I-I'm not going to any vampires," I said.

"They're not like all the others. They're different."

I shook my head. "They're all the same."

Jacob stepped closer to me. "We're just going for a quick visit," he said reaching for me. I cringed back into Paul since he was still behind me. I was expecting him to push me over to Jacob or grab onto me but he put an arm around the top of my shoulders. Not in a grip that I couldn't brake, if I pulled away he wouldn't be able to stop me.

"She doesn't want to go." Paul saying something like this surprised us all. We all turned to look at him.

"Well, we need to make sure what Emily said happened _really_ did happen and she's," he pointed a finger at me, he had no manners, "not making Emily just say it."

"Well what did Emily tell you," I asked.

He looked at me. "You'll find out soon. Hurry up and don't fuss. We're going to the Cullen's whether you like it or not."

"One of them is a doctor, he can look at your back to make sure there's no infection or anything like that," Jacob said getting closer to me. I didn't shrink back into Paul again. "It'll be quick. Not longer than half an hour." He took hold of my hand and led me away from Paul. Paul let his arm drop.

"So all were going for is to check my back?"

"Well, that and a little more." Of course, Sam wanted information. I don't know how he was expecting to get it at this so-called Cullen house.

When we were headed to the front door Jacob looked at Paul. "I know you don't like the vampires so if you want to stay with the others…"

"No. I want to go." Jacob nodded.

Sam was driving, Quil was sitting in the front, and I was sitting between Jacob and Paul. Seth was on the other end of Paul. They tried to give me as much room as they could since I was the injured one. I sat forward, leaning my elbows on my knees to avoid my back hitting the seat.

"So exactly how many are at this place and who am I going to see?"

Seth spoke up. "Well you're obviously going to see the Doc, Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle. The other one you're going to see because Sam wants to make sure your telling the truth is Edward. He's a mind reader." The kid was jumping in anticipation to see vampires? "Then there's Alice, she can tell the future, but she can't see us. Were not like the others."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" He looked around.

"We're werewolves," Sam said.

Okay, I waited for it to settle in. They were werewolves. They were werewolves? They were werewolves! "Jayden," said Jacob.

"Just give me a minute." I took deep breaths. "Your not going to pass out, are you?"

"No Paul, I just need to think for a bit." Wait. I remember seeing wolves before I passed out but I thought that was just my imagination. Wasn't it?

The answerer was obviously no.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay?" That was Jacob.

"Yes, okay. Okay I believe you, okay you're a werewolf, and okay I know now."

He looked at me in disbelief. "That's it?" Was he expecting me to bolt from the car? It looked like he was.

"I'm not going to try and run away or anything. I mean you're obviously not the type of big bad wolf in Goldie Locks or Little Red Riding Hood or the Three Little Pigs, right?" Paul smiled at me evilly and Jacob socked his arm. "No were not bad.

"And you say these vampires are good?"

"Yeah," Seth said, "they don't eat humans, just deer and bears and stuff like that."

"Well great. Now I feel bad for the animals that run into them when they're hungry." Seth nodded. "But you guys are sorta like animals…"

"We are not!" Sam said from the drivers seat.

I put my hands up. "Whoa, I'm not calling you an animal now, but you are when you turn into wolves?" Why did it sound like a question?

"They won't eat us. We taste nasty to them. They smell the same to us."

"How do they smell?"

"I can't really explain it…" He pondered.

"If you were to sniff crushed pepper that is how it would feel. An help," Paul asked.

"Umm, ouch. If it's like that every time your them I'd steer clear."

"We do. We have a treaty with them. They stay on their land we stay on ours and they can't turn or bite anybody."

"Thank goodness for that. I know how much it hurts to have them bite you. Hurts like the blazes."

"How do you know that," Sam asked, suddenly interested in our conversation.

"Oh, I know all about the process." I didn't like Sam and didn't really want to share what I knew with him but I did want to tell the boys.

"Care to share that?" I saw his eyes in the mirror, looking at me. Glaring yes, but I didn't care.

I'll let you know when we get to this 'Cullen' household. I don't like to repeat myself once I get it out." I knew that got on his nerves and I was glad. He needed a good ass kicking and I wouldn't mind being the one giving it to him.

When we pulled off the road onto a secluded pathway that I didn't even see until Sam turned the car. The house was huge. And I mean _huge. _I knew there were a lot of them but did they all own two rooms each?

We got out of the car and I really didn't want to go inside. How was I to know if they were going to do what they said? For all I knew they could just be selling me to them and I'm forever going to be their human slave in a household of vamps.

Gosh I hope not.

I'm counting on the boys; I can't really say I trust Sam.

We walked to the front door. I was in back with Paul and Quil on my sides. Sam had Jacob knock on the door and Seth practically skipped to the door and was now jumping up and down. If I didn't know that kid I'd count him being gay. But I guess there are happy people out there in the world. I'm just not on of them. But I guess anyone would be like me if they were constantly kidnapped.

Jacob knocked on the door and it swung open. All the vampires I'd ever met were always taller than me so when the door swung open I was thinking, _great. They're going for the whole 'the door opens by itself'._ But I was wrong.

"Hey Alice, everyone here," Seth asked the air.

That's when I looked at eye level. Well, my eye level. There stood a girl. She had spiky black hair and looked as little as me, which didn't happen often.

"Hey Seth. They're all here." Her voice sounded like wind chimes. That when I noticed her skin.

She was a vampire.

She walked us into the mansion. It was just as breath taking inside as it was outside. Good God! What did these people do for a living? It was bigger than the houses on MTV Cribs!

Well, vampires did have that whole 'too beautiful it's alien' thing going for them so maybe they were prostitutes and this Carlisle was their pimp. Thinking of pimps instantly made me think of a guy in a leopard print and purple suit. Complete with the cane, bling, gold teeth, and feather in the hat.

I heard someone chuckle and looked to see a vampire with bronze-gold hair. "Your friend here has quite the comic." What did he mean by that? He was hot. Okay he was more than hot. But I still liked Jacob more. If I hadn't of been chased and kidnapped by vampires throughout my life and been used to their beauty I think I'd die of jealousy on seeing them. "You have a sort of appeal to you too." Wait, what?

"Jayden, this is Edward. Aka, mind rapist," Jacob answered my question. "And watch it, Cullen."

Oh, so he was the one that was here to dig inside of my thoughts. Edward stepped forward and took my hand into a light shake. "I wasn't insinuating that, Jacob. I was just implying that Jayden here looks a little otherworldly." Think of something else. Quick! _A B C D E F G…._

"And that's what we're here to find out," Sam spoke up.

I wonder if he's going to act like an ass at their house.

I saw Edward lift an eyebrow at me.

You'll know of he does it.

We were ushered through the hall. "Hi, I'm Alice." She was as enthusiastic as Seth.

"Jayden Ivory."

He eyes lit up. "Love the name. So what are you?" I tried to think of fluffy white bunnies hopping around and me shooting them with a paintball gun.

"I don't think she's going to answer us at the moment, Alice." She looked momentarily disappointed but soon got back her caffeine craze.

"What do we have here," a man with blonde hair asked. Out of all the vamps he looked to be the oldest. Not that he had wrinkles—I've never even seem a vampire with a wrinkle visible—but it was the way he presented himself that said it.

"Carlisle, this is _Jayden_," Sam said. Was it just me or did he say my name like he was going to spit on me after? I saw a slight nod from Edward. So I wasn't the only one. But I knew this was just the beginning.

Carlisle came over to me and shook my hand. "Pleasure."

He seemed like a real kind and honest…vampire. I was about to say person, but I guess he is a person too. Though it's hard for me to admit it.

They're different from the others, Jayden.

"We wanted you to check on her wounds and then we'll explain the rest." Carlisle nodded.

Seth went to the couch where there was another blonde watching TV. He looked a little stiff to me.

"Another dog lover," I heard a voice question. I looked to my left to see a girl that resembled my friend Hailey. I instantly put all thoughts of her out of my mind. Didn't want to tell it just yet.

"Be nice Rose," said Alice.

She rolled her eyes and walked away with a 'whatever'. Well she was a little stuck up.

Quil and Paul went to join Seth on the couch. Jacob and Sam joined Carlisle and Edward upstairs.

Great now I'm going to have to hear Sam's loud mouth telling me how much he despises me when I'm in pain.

"Sam, why don't you join me downstairs. I'd like to talk to you about treaty business."

Oh, thank you Edward. I am forever in your debt.

We walked to a room that resembled a medical room in a hospital. "You can have a seat on that bed while I get what's needed."

I sat on the edge of the bed and Jacob took the stool by me. "I hate hospitals," I suddenly said.

"Bad times," asked Jacob.

"Not really unless your counting that time I fell out of a tree when I was seven."

"You fell out of a tree?" I nodded. "What were you doing up there in the first place?"

"I was trying get a cat out of it."

"So you climbed it. Don't they get the fire department to do those types of things?"

"Well you see that was the day I discovered…" I didn't know if I should tell him.

"Go on," he persuaded.

"That was the day I found out about my powers." Don't say a thing to anyone if you can hear me Edward.

"Powers?" Jacob looked confused while scratching his head.

"Well yeah. I can do…stuff."

"What do you mean?"

I was about to answer when Carlisle entered to room, saving me from the spotlight. "Ready?"

"Yup." I took off my shirt and held it to my chest.

"How did this happen?"

"Vampires can do that to you," I said.

"I hope to learn more of you when we get downstairs." With that he continued to patch me back up. I needed some stitches but other than that I was fine…no infections. "Are you sure this took place yesterday?"

"Yeah."

When we finished I pulled back on my shirt and we al headed downstairs. Edward was still talking to Sam about whatever and I was glad he did that for me. "Your welcome," he said in a whisper when I got closer.

We were about to all sit in the living room when there was the sound of someone opening the door. A muscular man stepped inside. He looked like he was some body builder. "Hey! What's with the dogs," he asked scanning the room. Then his eyes landed on me. "Who is this little shrimp?" He walked forward.

Whoa, to close for comfort.

"Emmett, I don't think that's such a good idea," Edward warned.

But he was bee-lining it towards me. In a panic I put my hands up to ward him off and accidentally used my power to push him back into the wall. His body outlined where he had hit.

"You bitch!" Rose sprang at me and I instantly surged power her way. She fell back on her butt.

Everyone was looking at me shocked.

"That was…awesome!" The big burly one, Emmett, said. Was he mental?

"Apparently," Edward said.

Emmett detached himself from his print in the wall. I instantly turned to Carlisle. "I am so sorry. I can pay for that."

He waved his hand, dismissing it. "That's quite alright, dear. Happened all the time." It did?

"Yes." Edward.

Rose was already up and going for my throat but Edward grabbed her in a vice grip and Jacob came to stand in front of me. "Go run it off Rose. She didn't mean it. She just saw Emmett coming towards her and it was instinctive." She huffed but went upstairs. "I look forward to seeing more of you," Emmett said then went upstairs after her.

"Care to have a seat," Carlisle asked while gesturing to a seat next to where Sam was. Sam looked like he saw a ghost. Good.

The rest of the boys were staring at me. Alice was smiling in the lap of the other blonde one.

"Well Jayden, you've met Edward and Alice. This is Alice's husband, Jasper. Emmett and Rose are upstairs, as you know, and Esme, my wife, and Bella, Edwards lover, are out."

"When are they coming back," asked Jacob a little hasty if you ask me. Edward looked irritated about it.

"In about twenty minutes. So care to share with us Jayden?"

"Well Sam wanted me to come here because he didn't believe that Emily was telling the truth last night, which was that Jackson, Dean, and Kenny came to kidnapped me. They didn't succeed as you can tell but if it weren't for my power all of a sudden being stronger Emily would be dead right now.

For some odd reason their boss wants me, for I have no freaking clue. All I know is that they have been tracking me since I was little and they finally got my mother and me. So I was stuck with them. My dumbass dad didn't even call to ask where I was till the fourth day. He was probably doing his coworker and could care less where his daughter ran off. The vampires couldn't lay a hand on me when I was with them but they somehow got permission from their boss to inflict pain and took advantage of that and kicked my ass yesterday night."

Everyone was silent. Taking in all I told them, which was a lot.

"So," said Carlisle, "they started to look for you and your mother when you were young. What about your father?"

"Well I never met my real father but my step father isn't really a part of my life anymore." Because he's a bumbass who's thinks banging some chick from work is more important.

"You used your…hand thingy on them last night," Quil asked.

I nodded. "Yeah but it leaves me real tired. I have a lot but when I use it too the fullest I pass out." I shrugged.

"Well, we'll keep and eye out for any vampires who pay us a visit. But I think we're done here," Carlisle said.

"Yes. I think we should go." Sam finally spoke. Gasp. A freaking miracle, the man can speak.

We al got up at the same time, which I thought was funny. We were like robots. Attack of the clones!

Edward laughed. At least someone thought my lame jokes were funny.

Emmett ran down the stairs but stopped a good distance away from me. "Come back again little chickadee, your fun to play with." I didn't know whether to thank him or insult him. So I didn't say anything. I was a little confused. Ugh! The freaking emo guy! I knew there was a reason for the sudden change in my mood.

Rose came down, I guess to shoot daggers at me while I was leaving. I hugged Alice and Edward. "Why do they get hugs and not me," Emmett asked.

''Cause they didn't scare me." He pouted. I saw the smug look on the blonde's face, so I gave him one too. Emmett noticed. "Aww, come on Rose. You know you're my girl," he complained.

"Yeah, let's see who get some tonight." Eww. A little too much info for my taste if you ask me.

We were about to go out the door when another vampire walked in along with a pale girl who resembled a vamp but she had a rosy color to her cheeks.

"Ah, Jayden, this is my wife, Esme, and Edward's lover, Bella." We said our hellos. I hugged Esme but Jacob was already deep into conversation with this Bella. They must be good friends.

"Come on Jayden, let's go home," Paul said, pulling me to the door.

"But What about Jacob…" I looked back and saw that look in his eyes. The one that says, 'I am in love.' The problem was, he wasn't looking at me, but at Bella. But I thought Edward and her were together. I looked at Bella's face. It was obvious she cared a lot about him. But the question was, did they feel the same about each other?

"Let's go," Paul pushed. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to get out of here because he didn't want to be around the vampires anymore, or because he knew what I was feeling.

We got into the car and left. I left feeling worse then I did when I first got here.

* * *

**CAN U GUYS BELIEVE THAT JACOB IS STILL INTO BELLA???**

**WHAT WILL JAYDEN THINK??**

**WHAT WILL SHE DO???**

**I SHOULD BE PUTTING UP ANOTHER CHAPTER ON FRIDAY!!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!! YAY!! CAN'T WAIT ILL U GUYS READ IT!!  
**

***POLLY***

**Jayden's POV**

When we got to Sam's house everyone went home except Paul. I don't exactly know why but him and I were closer, which was very weird.

"Jayden, can I speak with you for a minute," Sam asked. Wow. He was actually asking to talk to me, not demanding that I do what he says? Shocker.

"Um, sure." What else was I supposed to say? Okay, with the way he's been acting I should have told him 'no way in hell mister', but I didn't want to ruin this little progress.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. Well, was he going to talk or am I supposed to guess or something? But he spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I treated you these last couple of days. I-I guess I just didn't want to believe that you were telling the truth. Emily was right…you did save her life. I just wanted to let you know that I'm real thankful that you were there. I mean Emily is my life and if anything ever happened to her…you get what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I get it. But you're still not off the hook."

He nodded. "I guess I should have expected that with the way I've been acting…"

"Damn straight!" He sighed. "Am I not a hostage anymore?" Please say no, please say no.

"Not technically. But for your safety I don't want you to leave until the vampires that were after you are dead."

"Am I allowed to go out?"

"If one of the guys is with you." Well I guess that's fair enough. I know I'm not going to get any further here.

"So, no more locked in the basement?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Good."

Since he owed me big and all, I went to the kitchen to raid his fridge. I opened the door. Hmm, we did get good groceries. I grabbed a yogurt and a banana and went to sit out back. They didn't have a fence in the back so I had a good view of the wild. I sat on the chair-swing and started to eat. I hadn't had yogurt in a long time, so when the creamy strawberry flavor hit my taste buds I was in heaven. I took a bite out of my fruit and I took off into my own little world. The only thing better than this would be some cookie dough ice cream. Yum.

I heard someone clear his or her throat. I turned around and saw Paul. "What are you doing here?"

He came and sat down by me. He started to swing us. "I didn't mean it when Quil asked about you being killed."

"I know," I said. I licked the spoon clean and stuck the banana peal inside the yogurt container.

"You knew," he asked in disbelief.

I looked at him. "Duh. I know you let your temper get the best of you sometimes…I take that back. _Most _of the times. But I know you don't mean what you say when your having one of your tantrums."

His brow furrowed. "I don't have tantrums. Those are for babies." I looked him in the eye. "Okay, so maybe I do have tantrums…"

"First step is admitting it."

"Yeah, yeah. You and Rachel are the only ones who actually know that I don't mean what I say."

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't I special."

He looked serious all of a sudden. "Sorry about Jake." Wait. Rewind…_Sorry about Jake. _Did he actually just say that?

Say something!

I cleared my throat. "I uh, d-don't know what your talking about." I looked away.

"Suurree you don't," he played.

I slapped his arm. I had to slap it hard or else he wouldn't feel it. All it did was leave me with a red hand and a laughing Paul. After he was done with his laughing fit he leaned on the chairs arm.

"So what about you and Rachel," I asked, changing the subject.

"What do you mean," he questioned.

"Where'd you guys meet? What do you like about her? What's she like? And so on and so forth…"

"What is this, twenty questions?" I shrugged and nodded my head. "Okay, let's see…We met at Jakes house, because Rachelle is Jacob's sister."

"No way!"

"Yes way. Believe me, he wasn't so happy when I imprinted on her either."

"Hold up. Imprinted?"

"Oh, I forgot you're new to all this stuff. Sorta like love at first sight and all. Soul mates. Meant to be together forever…"

"Okay, I get it. So you imprinted on her and what? Now you're together for the rest of your lives? What if you imprint on someone that you don't want to be with, then what?"

"I don't know. Everyone in this pack loves their imprint. Nothings ever happened to any of us like that." He shrugged.

"So you guys have your very own like happily ever after out here." Some people were just so luck it was sickening.

"Are you making fun of us?'

"Why," gasp, "why on earth would I do that?"

"So, you're a sarcastic little nugget."

"This little _nugget_ is going to kick your ass if you don't watch it, you giant." I glared.

"Giant? That the best you could do?" He shook his head. "You hand is still red from hitting me the first time. What are you going to do, cheat and use your powers on me?"

I gave a sly smile. "Fine. No powers. Let's go." I stood up.

He was looking at me, dumbfounded. "Go?"

"Yes." I pulled my sleeves up, over my elbows. "You have heard of it before, right?"

He stood and I wasn't so sure I could pull off what I intended to do. He was freaking huge. Not quite as tall as Jacob but still bigger than me. He saw me gawking at him. "Still confidant, Jay?"

I pushed away all thoughts of doubt and squatted down into a fighting position. "Bring it on, _Polly."_ That's right. I gave him a nickname.

"Polly? Oh, it is on, nugget. I'm gonna send you back to Wonka's factory."

"Bring it Jolly green giant. I'm going to make you climb back up your beanstalk." His scowl deepened and he walked towards me. You see, the thing about tall people that they never seem to notice when they're fighting is that there's quite some room between their legs, which brings forward my advantage.

He was walking into my trap, literally. He ran forward and I…what do you think? Went through his legs. He wasn't expecting that. I could tell from his, _'what the…'_

I ran toward the house and he was already hot on my heels. Damn werewolves and their speed. Too soon he had me over his shoulder. I of course tried to get loose in his hold but it was a vise grip. "What are you going to say now, Jay?"

"What, are we back to names now?"

"Why you little…" He started tickling me.

"Stop! Stop! I give!" But he wouldn't. I knew how to get off his shoulder. It was dirty but I knew it would do the trick.

So I did it. "Ow! Oh, my back," I yelled. It worked like a charm. A very worried Paul took me off his shoulders and set me down carefully.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Some of the guys came out of the house to see what the commotion was all about. The cries of pain turned into cries of laughter.

"What'd you do Paul," Quil demanded.

"N-nothing. I was just tickling her and she started to say 'my back' and I stopped."

His face was priceless. I was howling with laughter, tears were coming out of the corners of my eyes. "Look at…your face…p-priceless," I said through laughter.

The guys were laughing too. Leah was laughing and pointing at Paul. Paul was glaring at me and at everyone else.

I wiped away my tears. "Aw, you know I'm just kidding Polly." I nudged him.

"Polly," one of the guys asked and they all erupted into another fit of laughter.

I rolled my eyes. "Just ignore them. Let's go watch a movie."

"Oh, I am so in," Seth, yelled.

"You are so not. You have school," Leah said.

He pouted then he got that look on his face. "Don't we have to sign Jay in?"

Ugh. School. "About that," Sam said. "I was going to tell you that we have an appointment for tomorrow."

"You're kidding me! I have to go to school?"

"It's against the law for you not to go to school."

"Am I going to go on the reservation?"

"Yeah." Well, at least I can have lunch with the boys.

"We can still watch a movie tonight, right Sam?" I gave him puppy dog eyes, though I bet one of the boys or Leah could have done it better. But it worked. We were now in the living room with Bourne Supremacy. Leah told Seth he couldn't stay, but he did, but then his mom called and said he had to come home. Paul went home to Rachel. Jared went to go see Kim. Collin went to visit Andrea. Embry was tired so he left. Quil wanted to say goodnight to Claire before he went to sleep so he left. Jacob never came back from the Cullen's, nor did he call. Sam went upstairs with Emily and I was alone.

The so called 'movie night' turned into a solo. I warmed up some popcorn and sat on the sofa alone, watching the movie, and stuffing my face. I then realized that everyone had someone to love. Be it a parent, guardian, or lover, they still had someone. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The only one I had was me.

* * *

**AWWW....POOR JAYDEN....*TEAR***

**SHE'S ALL ALONE...BUT WILL SHE BE FOR LONG??? WILL JAKE COME TO HIS SENSES???**

**HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE CHAPTERS TO COME!!!!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! LOVE THEM ALL!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, the last chapter was a little depressing so here's a little pick you up chapter!! **

**have at it!!  
**

**Jayden's POV**

I woke up to someone nudging my side. I shooed them away with my hand. It stopped but then I felt the touch again. "Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"No. If you want to take a shower then you're going to have to get up now." With a grunt I got up from the couch and was greeted by Sam and a warm pate of waffles.

"Mm smells delicious."

"It's all yours, if you get up." So he was bribing me. Smart. I got up and grabbed the plate away. It was good, scratch that, it was great! I quickly ate everything and went to take a shower.

I dressed in simple jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt, and a navy jacket. Sam said I should borrow Emily's boots because in regular shoes people tend to slip on the snow. I didn't want to fall so I wore them.

After I was dressed I used Emily's blow dryer and went downstairs. Sam was in the living room waiting. He handed me a black backpack. "It has all you need for the first day of school."

"Let me guess, Emily."

He nodded and smiled. "She wanted to be here but they wouldn't let her off work." I nodded. "Ready to go?"

We walked to the door. "Sure is quiet around without the guys here."

"Yeah. We don't get much of that often, so enjoy it."

The short drive to school was quiet. Just the news radio playing and the occasional tick of the cars turning signal. When we pulled into the driveway Sam and I got out. We walked into the office where an old lady was at the front desk typing away on the keyboard.

She had big old lady glasses. Gray and white hair was in a long braid down her back. She didn't have any makeup on her but she didn't need it. Her gold nametag read Miss Cope.

"Miss Cope," she looked up when Sam addressed her, "I'm here to sign in…my daughter." I had to hold back a laugh.

Miss C looked confused. "I wasn't aware of you and Emily…"

"She's adopted." This was rich.

"Oh, well sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I'll just print out a schedule and we'll get her started."

Sam said he'd have one of the guys take me home then left. I turned to Miss C. "Almost done dear."

"That's fine, I don't mind waiting." We sat there in silence for a bit. "So, you mind if I call you Miss C?"

She smiled. "Not at all."

"Can I by any chance get a few classes with my friends?"

"Friends?" She thought for a bit. "Oh, you mean the La Push gang." Gang? Well, I guess you could call it that.

"Yup. They're my boys."

We heard a beeping noise. "Your schedules ready!" She went to the back and came back with a paper in her hand. "Here you go Hun." She handed me the paper. "Do you want me to show you your classes? It's a small school but if you want me to I will."

I didn't want the poor lady to get winded. "No, thank you. I think I can manage. Have a good day," I said while walking out the door.

"You too dear," I heard her call before the door closed. I smiled. She was a nice woman. I wonder what the kids were like here.

I found my first class and, even though the door was open, I knocked so I wouldn't spook anyone. I didn't want to be rude either.

"'Sup, I'm Jayden Ivory. I have my schedule." I handed it to the teacher. He looked at it then handed it back to me.

"Take a seat in the back Ivory. Next to Patricia and Quil." I smiled when I heard his name. I walked to the seat in the middle of them.

"Quil," I said and turned my attention back to the front.

"What'd I do?"

I faced him and smiled. "I'm just joking around." I mock-punched him in the arm. He laughed. I turned to Patricia. She was stuck up looking but I thought it'd be nice to introduce myself. "Hi I'm—"

She glared at me and cut me off. "I'm aware of who you are, and frankly, I don't give a shit who you or your mother or anybody else is that is related to you."

I was stund. Here _I _was trying to be nice and say hi but little miss priss over here decided to go yo momma on me.

I turned around to look at Quil and gave him an is-she-serious look. He just shrugged. But I wasn't going to let her get away with it that easy. I turned back around and made sure to make my voice low and menacing.

"Look you little hobag. I was simply trying to show some manners and be nice but you evidently don't appreciate it. From what I saw you're not worth the fight. Your lucky I'm not PMSing right now or I'd kick your ass. So shut the hell up and forget I ever talked to you or so help me…" I turned around in my seat.

I heard Quil and some of the other students laughing. I smiled and listened to the lesson.

When class was over Quil walked with me to my next class.

"What do you have next?"

I opened up my schedule and looked. "Math."

"I think Jake has that next too. What teacher?"

"Mrs. Good."

He nodded. "Yeah you have it with him." I was doing cartwheels in my head but on the outside I was playing it cool. When we got there Quil said goodbye and went to his class. I walked inside.

"Ah, you must be Jayden," said and older woman.

"You can call me Jay."

"Take a seat in front her, Jay." She pointed to the seat to the right and in the front row. I didn't mind being in the front row but I preferred the back. I put my backpack on the desk and sat down. People started to come in and sit down in their assigned seats. I got a few looks but I didn't care. I was waiting to see Jacob.

I was looking at the art in the wall thinking, isn't this math class, when I heard someone sit next to me. I turned around and had to hold back a scream. Jacob Black was sitting in the chair next to me smiling. At me!

"Hi," he said in that oh-so-sexy voice of his. I was swooned.

"Hey." Ugh, I sounded like a freak.

"Sorry about yesterday." You better be buddy.

But that's not what I said. "Oh, that's okay." He smiled. Be assertive Jay!

"Maybe we could hang out today?"

"Yeah!" Okay, maybe that was a little too loud. "Um," I cleared my throat, "sounds fun." He nodded and turned back when the teacher called foe attention to be on her. I personally thought that teachers just became teachers because they didn't have any control over their own lives so they wanted reigned of the students in their class. But then again, I could be wrong.

I couldn't really pay attention to what in the world the teacher was talking about. I know she was taking it easy on me because I was new but I didn't know if I could get used to sitting next Jacob and _not_ be thinking about his hott body. It was impossible!

But by the end of class the only thing that got me out of the Jacob daze was the sound of the bell, because when it rang I jumped out of my seat.

"So we'll figure out what we're going to do after school. I'll ask the guys what they think is cool with them." I nodded. But inside I was thinking, 'What the heck?'

I thought we were going on a date! Now the guys are coming? Sure I loved them, but I didn't think this was going to be a friend's night out, I was more along the lines of first date sort of thing. But I guess Jacob had other plans.

I made it to my next class. History. I didn't mind history; it was fun for me, though I preferred the future to the past. As soon as I gave my schedule to the teacher he told me where to sit. The guy looked like my mere presence was a bother.

What stick crawled up his ass?

I sat down next to a girl with glasses. She looked sorta dorky but I liked dorky. I turned to her. "Hey, I'm Jayden Ivory."

She smiled big and stuck her hand out. "I'm Penny. Penny Talons."

My brow lifted. "Like bird claws?" She nodded. "Cool."

"When did you move to La Push?"

"Umm, like a week ago."

"Where you staying?"

"Well," I decided to go with the story Sam used, "Sam Uley adopted me."

She gasped. "No way! I know him and his wife Emily. She's so nice."

I nodded. "Like a freaking saint. So have you always lived here?"

"Oh yeah. All my life. I know it's a little town but it my little town. Maybe I could take you shopping sometime and show you the good stores around here."

"That'd be cool."

"Girls. The chit-chatter stops now. If you hadn't realized, the bell rang."

"Well exxxccuuussee me." Penny giggled but stopped when the teacher glared at her. He tried to do it to me but I wasn't having it. "Are you going to teach the class or give me the evil eye for the rest of the day," I questioned.

The class erupted with laughter and the teacher went to his desk, pulled out a pink slip, and handed it to me. Was I supposed to know what the hell this was?

"Am I supposed to guess what this is for?"

He sat down in his desk and pointed to the door. "Office." I rolled my eyes and gathered my things to go to the office.

I was glad Mrs. C wasn't there. I didn't want her to think I was a bad kid. I smiled when I saw Paul sitting on a bench looking rather annoyed. I walked over to him and he didn't even notice.

"Get your ass up now," I made my voice commanding and Paul jumped up. I laughed. "Should have…seen…your face."

"What are you doing here," he demanded. I waved the pink slip in front of his face. He took it from me. "What'd you do?"

I sat down next to him and dropped my backpack by my feet. I slumped down. "I thought it said on the paper. Damn teacher sent me her 'cause I downed his pride." I shrugged. I looked at him. "What are you in here for?"

He smiled. "I was annoyed by some punk so I punched him in the nose."

"I feel sorry for the kid."

"I didn't hit him _that _hard."

I laughed. "You didn't have to!"

"Well, well, well. Looks like the rule breakers are getting along just fine and dandy," I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw some dweeb. I say 'some dweeb' because I've never met him before and because he honestly looked like a real freak, the kind that will stalk you. He wore glasses that were obviously too big. Maybe they were hand-me-downs…He was wearing a striped shirt and corduroy pants. I mean, get with the ages kid! He had black hair that looked as greasy as a pan that you just cooked bacon in. He was wearing braces, which looked okay on some people, but he wasn't in that category. His sneakers looked brand spankin new and he wore a sick smile.

"Get out of here Danny," Paul said.

"You can't tell me what to do! My father can kick you out of this school if I told him to," he yelled like a spoiled brat.

"Yeah, sure," Paul said coolly.

"I am right! Don't you dare—"

"Look Derek—" I said but he cut me off.

"It's Danny!"

"Whatever Darwin." Paul laughed. "Why don't you just go you own way and be a good little boy, for your daddy." I waved my hand to tell him to get lost. But he didn't take it.

He glared at me but it didn't effect me at all. His glare looked like he was just trying to block out the sun. Harmless. "You keep quiet, or I'll get you in trouble too."

I faked a shudder. "Oh, I'm shakin in my boots, baby!" I wrapped my arms around myself.

"You, you…" He couldn't even think of a thing.

"Spit it out kid." Paul was laughing his ass off. I was smiling 'cause Paul's laughing was making me want to laugh too, but then there came the sound of a throat clearing. Paul stopped laughing and we both turned around to see, whom I guess was the boy's father and the one 'in charge.'

"You," he pointed at me, "come with me" He walked down the hall. Whatever his name was snickered and I flicked his nose and dropped his glasses. He looked shocked and shrieked when I did so. I turned to Paul. "Could have warned me," I hissed.

He backed away muttering, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and turned the corner and into the room where the devil was. He was sitting in his 'I'm in charge' chair. I walked in. "Shut the door," he ordered.

I did and came to sit in the seat in front of his desk. I handed him my pink slip and sat back and readied myself for a talking-to.

He set the slip down on his desk. "So you seem to have quite the attitude." Why the little…

"Only to people who are to me," I stated.

"And Mr. Bilks and my son are," he asked.

"Do you want the truth or a bull shit answer?"

"Watch the language, and I want the truth."

"Well," I started, "Mr. Bilks was a jackass when I first arrived to class. He thought he was a know-it-all and tried to act like the fu- freaking king of England, but when I showed him he wasn't he went all this-is-my-castle on me. Your son is a spoiled brat and needs to get a good paddle to the ass." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Is that so?" I nodded. "Well it seems to me that you want everything to happen the way you want it to, but let me enlighten you Ms. Ivory. The world does not revolve around you." I wanted to use my powers on him _so _bad! But I knew I couldn't. I didn't say anything and let him continue on. "You will serve your detention after school—"

What! "I have to be somewhere after school!"

"Yes, I know." He did? "You're going to be serving your detention."

"But—"

"No buts. If you continue to be unreasonable I will call Mr. Uley and have him know that you are being suspended."

"For what?!"

"For not listening." What a crock! "Now if you will be so kind as to excuse yourself, I have another student to see." I got up and walk out. Oh, I so wanted to kick the old guys ass.

I saw Paul, still sitting on the bench. "Hitler awaits you."

He stood up. "What'd you get?" He was all up in my face now.

I pushed him back. "Watch the bubble," I said and moved my hand around me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, you're invading my personal space. That better?" He still looked clueless. "Never mind. I just ended up with a detention after school."

He nodded and started to walk to Hitler's office. "I'll see you there," he said and turned the corner. I rolled my eyes and went back to class with Mr. Bilk. What a name. Sounded like milk. Damn Hitler freaking ruined my date; well it wasn't really a date perse. But still, he ruined it none the less. Now instead of having the sweet presence of the hottness of Jacob I was going to have the nasty stench of mathbooks and coffe smell of Mr. Bilk. Yippy. Gag.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"I guess I'll see you at Sam's," Jacob asked when school was over.

"Yeah, I mean yes. If you're there, that is. But if you don't decide to come after all that's okay too. No pressure and all. Feel free to come, or not." Shit. I was babbling and I barely realized it.

Jacob laughed. "I'll be there."

"Great!" Jacob came closer and sweet Jesus! He hugged me! He hugged me! I hugged him back. Thank you lord. He pulled back and he smiled, which made me smile back even bigger.

"Okay, I'll see you there." He walked off with everyone and Paul went with me.

"Don't you think that was a little overboard?"

I looked over at him. "What are you going on about?"

"You going ape shit on Jakey-boy."

"Psh, wha, psh. You crazy, you know that?"

"You make it so obvious, duh?"

I winced. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Jake that he's the one."

"Oh. Umm…Hey, is that a new shirt? I like it."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine, fine, just go on and change the subject. We're having a bonfire tomorrow, your coming, right?"

"Oh, I don't know. I have homework and all…"

"Jacob's coming."

I smiled. "I'll be there."

"I knew it," he said. I pushed him. "Hey be careful."

"Aww, did I hurt the little pwupy?"

"Well you little witch," he said.

"Just because I can do what I do doesn't mean I'm a witch, retard."

"Witch," he mocked.

"Dog."

"I think a wart is coming in right there," he pocked my nose.

"I think you got a little slobber right there," I poked his chin.

"If I throw water on you, are you going to melt?"

"If I spray you with a spray bottle, will you listen?"

"You got nothing. You're a witch _and _you're a munchkin."

"So. You're a dog _and_ you're a jolly green giant, without the jolly."

We made it to class. "This isn't over," he threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

We walked inside and sat down on the opposite sides of the room. It turns out we didn't have Mr. Bilk for detention, but Mrs. C. "What on earth are you doing here Jay," she asked.

"I got into it with Mr. Bilk," I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, he is a moody fellow."

"Exactly what I said. But the principal was all mad at me because I told him his son was a spoiled brat."

She nodded. "Rotten little boy, he is. Needs a good spank if you ask me."

"Ha," I laughed. "That's what I told him!"

"No matter dear. You should keep those things to yourself, so you don't get into anymore trouble in the future."

"I know," I said.

"So I take it you two know each other," Paul stated the obvious.

"It would seem that way Paul." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then Mrs. C. Since you know both of us can you cut us some slack? Not one here will tell," Paul complained.

"I suppose so…"

"Great!" Paul got up and went to a cabinet in the back of the room and came back with an armful of snacks. He brought back to his desk and started grubbing.

"How do you even know where to find that," I asked.

He shrugged. "I've got into a lot of trouble and I smelled it." I looked shocked at what he had said and thought Mrs. C was going to be confused but she just smiled. I guess Paul knew what I was thinking because he answered me before I could question. "She already knows about the pack so don't worry."

"Oh, yes. I've been around for quite some time."

I smiled and looked at Paul. "Pass me something Paul. I'm starving!" He tossed me a bag. I picked it up and read what it was.

"Dried fruit? Why don't I get the chips?"

"Because I like them." He took a bite out of a Frito and licked his fingers.

"Better hand on over before I do a very witch thing to you," I threatened.

He looked at me to see if I was bluffing then threw me a new bag of Frito's. "Thank you," I said and opened my bag.

"Do I even want to know what the two of you were talking about just now," Mrs. C asked.

"I don't think you would," I answered. "This is the best detention ever. I wouldn't mind getting in trouble."

We spent the rest of the time talking and eating. I couldn't wait to get to Sam's so I could see Jacob!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**More Paul and Jayden teasing in the next chapter, but more importantly!!!.....**

**JACOB AND JAYDEN HAVE SOME MOMENTS TOGETHER!!! YAYAAYAYAYAY!!**

**Okay, so don't forget to review and review some more...love you all!!**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, I KNOW, SUCKS TO WAIT. PLEASE FORGIVE!!! **

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!**

**ENJOY!!!  
**

**Jayden's POV**

I all but ran to Paul's car. He offered to give me a ride to Sam's because he knew I wanted to see Jake. When detention was over I had to drag Paul to his car. If I had the keys I would have driven off without him. "Com on Paul," I complained when he was walking like an old woman.

"What's the rush?" He smiled.

"Oh, shut up. You know why I want to go. Now, move your ass."

"Fine, fine." He walked faster and we were finally at his car. He unlocked the car door, after taking forever to find the right key. There were only three keys on the freaking ring! But he kept repeating the same ones. I opened the door and hopped in. He got in and started the engine.

"You want to go to the store with me real quick? I have to get something."

My mouth dropped open. "No I _don't _want to stop at the store with you. Knowing you you'll take forever to pick either two percent milk or one."

We were at a stop sign and he turned to look at me. "It's good to make the man wait, makes him crave you more."

My brow lifted. "What are you, the love guru?"

He winked and said, "Maybe."

"Fine. But if he's gone by the time we get there I'm going to zap your ass all the way to California."

"Just wait."

****************

At the store

"So what were you planning on buying," I asked when we walked into the store.

He shrugged. "Don't know yet. I have to look." He walked forward.

I grabbed onto his arm. "Whoa, there buddy. What do you mean you 'don't know yet'?"

He shook me off. "Well I have to look first, duh." I rolled my eyes. His plan about Jake being all 'I miss you Jayden' better work. I followed him to grab a cart, and then we set off to go shopping. We walked to the frozen isle. He grabbed the waffles and threw them into the cart.

"Why don't you just make fresh waffles?"

He looked back at me. "You offering?"

I snorted. "If you can get Jacob to miss me…I'll do just about anything for you." Crap. Did I just say that out loud?

He smiled and put the waffles back. "It's a deal."

"I-I didn't mean…" I slapped my forehead with my palm. I just dug myself into a whole.

He carried on walking down the isle. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I didn't say anything. We went down isle after isle. Our cart was on major overload and the wheels were protesting. I for sure thought it was about to topple over but we made it to the checkout stand and I helped the poor cart and put the stuff on the strip.

There was a girl cashier. She was smiling at Paul. I knew the man was hott, like most of the La Push boys, and she was definitely giving him what was her 'sexy look'. But Paul wasn't even paying attention to her. He was pushing the cart next to the bags. The bag boy was staring at me like I was a fresh piece of meat and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Paul looked at me and followed my lone of vision, noticing the boy he shot a glare at him. He looked down immediately and didn't look up again.

I thought it would be nice to help out Paul. "How's Rachel?"

He looked at me confused. "Okay, I guess."

"She told me she bought something sexy to show you tonight." The girl at the stand looked somewhere else and didn't look back at Paul.

When we made it outside Paul pulled my arm and made me stop walking. "What the hell was that in there?"

I pulled my arm away. "Slow your roll. I was just trying to get the cashier to keep her eyes on the job and not on the customer."

"So you had to mention Rachelle?"

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going to make a move on you." I stuck out my tongue. He huffed and we walked to his car in silence. I didn't think it would have gotten him mad, but I guess I was wrong. We got in the car and he started the car.

We were driving down the road when he finally decided to talk to me. "Does Rachelle really have something to show me?"

I looked at him. "Oh, you want to talk to me now, do you?"

"Jay…"

"No, of course not. How the heck would I know?" I laughed.

"Got me all excited," he muttered.

I scooted over to where I was away from him as far as I could get. "Eww! I did not need to know that."

"Wha…" Then he got it. "Oh, your gross. Not like that! Gosh you're a nasty little bugger."

"What was I supposed to think? You're a male and you said, 'got me all excited.' I mean come on."

"Your disgusting." He pulled into Sam's driveway.

"Whatever." I helped him bring the groceries inside where Leah, Seth, Jacob, Quil and a baby, and Embry were sitting on the couch and floor watching the TV.

"Wahoo, more food," Quil yelled.

"Yeah, well 'wahoo' your butt on over here and help," I said, hauling four gallons of milk onto the table.

He, Jacob (butterflies in stomach), Seth, and Embry got up and went outside to the car to grab some bags. I went to go sit by Leah. "'Sup," I greeted and plopped next to her and opened my legs like I was a guy.

She gave me a crooked grin. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Imitating everyone else in this house." I grabbed the bag of open Doritos that was on the coffee table and stuck my hand inside.

"And why is that," she asked.

"Well," I said, swallowing the cheesy chip, "you get absolutely _no _respect around here if you aren't a boy." I put the bag back down and licked my fingers.

"Well, I can agree with you on that," she muttered.

"We should play a trick on them, you know, show them who's boss."

She leaned forward. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well," I sat back, "there is going to be a bonfire tomorrow, right?"

She nodded. "So?"

"So, I was thinking we could get a little revenge…"

Everyone went home and the only ones that were here were Jacob and I. I was trying not to jump him and pepper his face with kisses. He was staring at me, not in the freaky way that a stalker does but in a way that you want someone you like to stare at you. Okay, so I was going to give him a hard time after what he did to me with Bella. But, it was way easier said than done. We were in the kitchen staring at each other. I had to say something.

"I'm hungry." Oh, that was smart.

He smiled. "Me too." So we had that in common. But aren't werewolves always hungry? Yeah.

We were quiet for a bit but then we both yelled, "Pancakes!"

I jumped up to go into the pantry and he grabbed a pan and turned on the burner. I got the measuring cup and poured both the water and batter in a mixing bowl. While I was mixing Jacob decided it would be funny to stick his finger inside and wipe the batter on my nose. I gasped. "You didn't."

He smiled slyly. "Oh, but I did."

I scooped up a handful of batter with the whisk and held it over his head. "Well doesn't that look pretty?" I shook the whisk to get everything off.

"But I think it looks much better on you." He grabbed the bowl away from me and next thing I know, my shirt is covered in pancake batter.

"You little.." And then I was spraying him with the sink nozzle and he was tossing batter up in the air and it was landing on me. I screamed and he yelled.

And that was when we heard it.

"What the HELL is going on?!"

I put the sink handle down and he stopped throwing batter, and we both turned to face Sam and Emily.

"Uh…" Jake was sure one with words.

"Pancakes?" I was just as bad. Sam was mad and his nostrils were flared, Emily was scowling at me.

"You are both going to clean up this mess and then you are going home Jacob."

"Aww, Sam," Jake complained but Sam cut him off.

"No. Now get going." They went up the stairs to bed and Jake and I were still in the same spot.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Well, that went better than I thought it was going to go." I wiped some of the batter off with my sleeve.

Jacob turned around and stared at me. "You got a little something right," he touched my chin, "there."

I slapped his hand. "Wonder how it got there."

"Wish we knew…"

I glared. "Alright buster, you pick up all the batter, since you were the one that was throwin it everywhere."

"Hey, I remember a certain someone starting the batter fight."

"Yeah," I said, wiping down the counters, " I do too, you."

We cleaned up the mess and even Sam came down to 'make sure it was up to his standards' and then I walked Jacob to the door.

"Next time we have a food fight, remind me to have it outdoors."

"But it just makes it even more better when it's against the rules."

"True. But we won't get into that much trouble and won't have to clean as much if it was outside."

He shrugged. "So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yup."

"Try not to get into any trouble. You know we have a bonfire tomorrow, right?" I nodded. "So I'll see you there too."

"Yeah." We stood there for about a minute in silence.

"Okay then." He leaned forward to hug me and I did too, but a little too fast and our heads bumped. "Ow," we both said, and then laughed. I rubbed my head. "I know that didn't hurt a werewolf," I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "I could say the same to you, whateveryouare."

"Try this again?" He smiled at me and nodded. "I go right and you go left." We did it right this time and I think we held on a little longer than was required, but it felt good. He was so warm. I was a little warmer than a human but still not as high as a werewolf's regular temp. I could feel his hands on my back, and boy did it feel nice, very nice. Great, now I sound like Borat!

We pulled apart and Jake looked like a kid that just received a lollipop after a doctor's appointment. I think I mirrored his expression. "See you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah," he said while turning, "tomorrow." I wasn't sure if it was just me, but he sounded like he wasn't happy that he had to wait for tomorrow. Nah, I was just wishfully thinking.

I shut the door and went upstairs to take a shower to get the sticky stuff out of my hair. Once I was out I dressed for bed and jumped in. I got comfy and drifted off, having sweet, sweet dreams of how soft Jacob's lips would feel on mine.

* * *

**WOOHOO!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, AND MORE TO COME.**

**NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE AT THE BONEFIRE!!! WHAT WILL TAKE PLACE, NOBODY KNOWS, EXCEPT FOR ME, OF COURSE.**

**WHAT TRICK ARE LEAH AND JAYDEN GOING TO PULL ON THE BOYS???**

**STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF, KIDNAPPED AND ON HOUSE ARREST!!!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-XOXOPAULOXOX**


	8. PLEASE READ!

* * *

**SORRY!!!!**

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT IT'S A NEED-TO-READ THINGAMAJIG...**

**Okay, so the Hayden story won the vote....YAY!! FOR EVERYONE WHO VOTED FOR IT!! (APPLAUSE) **

**But for those of you who voted for the other story, or for those who picked the Hayden story but wanted both....I just want to let you know that I will be posting BOTH stories up, but this one is coming first.....**

**So, while I was writing I wanted Hayden to be more vulnerable....so I was thinking.**

**(thinking to myself).....Maybe I should make her something else other than a werewolf, but it has to be something similar, because than that just wouldn't be cool.....**

**So after thinking it over I was thinking.....**

**Why don't I make her a fox?**

**Now, don't go thinking....'A freaking fox? What are you thinking? Are you mad?'**

**I wanted her to be more breakable...because it makes it so much more dramatic...you will see how when I start posting the chapters.....**

**Now...I just wanted to know if I was in fact going totally mad thinking this....?????**

**I mean, she would still be able to phase and all, just won't be as big as everyone....please think about it!!!**

**I promise it won't be all that terrible if you think about it......**

**please let me know what you think**

**But try not to be too harsh with the words, please, for my sake...**

**Luvz u all thank you!!!**

**...Let me know....**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long. Do forgive!!! I made it long for taking off!!!**

**It has a lot of goodies!!!**

**Do enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Jayden's POV**

Sam wasn't too mad the next day about mine and Jacob's little batter fight, though it could have been because I woke up extra early this morning to cook him and Emily breakfast. I know Emily was grateful for it, 'cause she wouldn't have to do anything. Sam was probably happy because I cook a mean omelet. I was just glad I wasn't in the doghouse, or to put it more precisely, his doghouse.

After I was done cleaning I got ready for school. I was so happy that Jacob was closer to me. I was actually singing when I headed down the stairs to get my backpack. But I didn't expect to run smack-dab into the very reason for my good mood. We collided and both gave an 'oof'.

He grabbed my arm to steady me and I smiled like a goof. "Whoa there, in a bit of a hurry, aren't you?"

"What are you doing here," I asked a little breathless.

"I came to give you a lift…unless you want to ride with Sam…" He looked at me worried and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gosh no!" His brow furrowed. "No! I mean. Yes." He still looked confused. I took a breather and said, "I want to ride with you. Riding with Sam is so boring! The only thing that I hear is that damned talk radio." He smiled big. "Seriously, I thought I was going to hang myself! Please tell me you at least listen to something worth listening to."

"I might have a little something you'd like."

I jumped off of the last step, said, "Great, lets go," and grabbed his hand. He laughed but followed. We passed Sam on our way out. I saw that he was sitting on the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading the paper. I thought we had passed him without being noticed, but I was wrong.

"Hold it," he said when I reached for the doorknob. Sometimes I think he stages this stuff just for his own pleasure.

We backed up until we were in Sam's line of sight. He lowered the paper he had been reading and looked at me, then at Jacob. "You'd better where your seatbelt, I don't want you," he pointed at Jacob, "going over the speed limit," he looked back at me, "and I better not get any calls from the school informing me that you got another detention or are suspended, are we clear?"

I smiled. "Crystal. Are you done now," I had to add it, since everyone in school thinks he is and he acts the part, "_dad_?"

"Sure are, _daughter_," he said in the same tone. "Here's some money for lunch and other stuff."

I laughed and we headed to the car. "What was that all about," Jacob asked once we were on the road.

I waved it off. "Oh, nothing really. Sam just told Mrs. C that I was his adoptive daughter and he was acting like a father this morning so I thought I would throw the D word in there."

"Oh. He really does act like one. A father, I mean. But on your schedule it said Ivory, not Uley."

I nodded. "I obviously kept my last name," I shrugged. "So, what good music do you have?"

"Well," he said, reaching in the back seat while keeping his eyes on the road, and coming back with a thick black CD holder, "these are the ones my sister gave me. They've been under that seat for a while and I forgot about them. I'm sure they're chick songs."

I looked at him and stared. "You think I don't appreciate a little rock just because I'm a girl? What if I like that hard core screaming music? The kind that makes your ears bleed," I said pointing to the side of my head.

"Do you?" His eyes were still on the road, but I could tell he thought I was actually offended.

I slapped his arm playfully. "A little. Sometimes. But I think I'll look through this." I flipped through the CD's and found one I liked and stuck it in. "I don't think Paramore is a chick CD, I mean guys like it too. Don't you?"

"Love it," he said. But I could tell he didn't know shit about it. I decided to tease him a little.

I turned it to misery business and turned it up. "Sing with me, O mighty fan!"

_'I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_That's ticking like a clock'_

He was stuttering and didn't know the words. I was trying not to laugh, but I found it hard with him looking determined to get a few words right. I gripped my sides and tears were coming to my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned it down. "Dude, you so don't know this song."

"I'm just a little rusty is all," he said.

"Riiigghhtt. We are going to have a karaoke night with nothing but this music and your going to learn it, for lying to me."

He looked sad. "Your not mad, are you?"

"No. Why would I be mad that you tried to impress me? I actually thought it was cute."

He smiled again and parked the car. He turned to me and squeezed my hand. "Good. Then my plan worked."

"You little sneak!" We both laughed and got out of the car.

Hmm, I wouldn't mind Jacob serenading me all night, that would be good. Oh, and if he was in cut off shorts with no shirt, yummy!

"What are you thinking about," Jacob asked.

I blushed and turned away. "Nothing."

After saying my goodbye's I went to my class. I saw Quil waving at me. I sat down and threw my backpack on the floor.

"So, what you up to mini me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing much. Just another day in the life, of Jayden Ivory, or should I say, Uley."

"How…interesting."

"Isn't it?" I smiled and turned to face the board. About ten minutes in to class I started to get cramps. _No!_ I thought. When was the last time I had my period? It had been about that time now. Great. I was stuck in class, without any feminine products. I really needed to go and check.

I raised my hand.

The teacher pointed to me. "Yes, Mrs. Ivory, do you have the answer?"

I put my hand back down on the table. "No. I need to use the restroom." Some people laughed.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "Can it wait?"

"It's a matter of life and death," I said dramatically.

"Yes, well maybe I would have believed it before that little skit."

"Please, it really is an emergency." I stuck my pinky in the air. "Pinky promise!"

"Alright, come on up."

I stood up and walked to his desk. I grabbed the hall pass, which was a giant plunger that had 'hall pass' written in black marker on the side. As if the message wasn't clear enough.

I walked outside and straight to the nurse's office. I hope Mrs. C was there. I opened the door and held it for a girl that passed by. I went in and waited for someone to show up.

Mrs. C came around the corner behind the desk. She saw me and lifted a brow. "Trouble again?" I held up the giant plunger. "Ah."

"Yeah, couldn't miss it if you tried, could you?" I walked up to the front desk. She was typing on the computer.

"I actually thought up that idea," she smiled and looked up at me. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I think it's that time of the month…"

"Oh, come in the back and I'll let you use the bathroom in the back. I have everything you need in the cabinets."

She led me through the back and to the bathroom. Once I was all ready I walked out and thanked her.

When I got back to class I handed the pass back to the teacher and went to my seat.

"What too you so long," Quil asked.

"I did a number on the toilet and had to use the damned pass to unclog it."

He looked taken back, then he busted out laughing, but quieted when the teacher glared. "Are you serious?"

I leaned back. "Oh yeah. Consider me officially cleansed." I laughed.

"Hey, did you fall or something?"

"No, why?"

He shrugged. "I thought I smelled blood, but maybe someone skidded their knee or got a paper cut."

"Yeah, maybe." This was embarrassing. How the hell was I supposed to go home with all these guys and have them not yell, 'blood!'? This was going to suck big time.

When the bell rang and I had to go to second period I prayed that Jacob didn't notice the blood thing. I crossed my fingers and walked in to take my seat.

When I sat down I realized that I wasn't going to get away with it not being noticed. I grabbed a paper from my binder and sliced my index finger. I hated paper cuts, but I'd much rather explain this than have to tell the guy I liked that I was on my period.

I guess it's natural and every girl gets it, but I don't want to be like...

_Oh, do I smell blood Jayden?_

_Why yes, Jacob, I'm actually on my period, so it's probably coming from down south if you know what I mean._

No thank you.

I grabbed a tissue from my bag and kept it around my finger. Jacob walked in and all but ran to my desk when he saw that I had a bloody tissue.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?! Let me see!" A little over dramatic if you ask me.

"Calm down Jacob, it's just a paper cut. Believe me, I'll live."

After checking out my finger and realizing it wasn't going to fall off he went and sat in his chair. But the whole time in math I could feel him staring at me.

Once class was over I walked to history with Jacob hot on my heels. He acted like I was going to faint or something. I mean really, I didn't even lose that much blood!

When we got to the door I turned around. "Jake, I'm not going to drop dead, if that's what you're waiting for."

He looked at me sheepishly. "Well, Bella," Ugh, not her! "She gets faint at the smell of blood."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not Bella, am I?"

"Well, no."

"Then go to class." I walked in and took a seat next to Penny.

"What's with Black following you around?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? I get a paper cut and the man acts like I'm on my death bed."

She laughs. "So we have a sub for today."

I smile at that. One good thing going on today. "Really, who," I ask while getting out my pencils.

"Some chick. I heard all the guys have the hotts for her."

"When do horny teenage boys not have the hotts for their older, more sophisticated substitute?"

"Good point."

When she walked in I saw she was pretty. I couldn't deny that she was attractive. I'm not a lesbian, but I know when I see a good-looking woman.

"Good to see your all here today," she said, "My name is Miss Grover and I'll be taking Mr. Bilks place today." The chicks skirt was shorter than the appropriate 'has to go past your fingers' school rule. Her two top buttons were undone and every time she bent down I could see down her shirt.

What a slut.

Her heals had to be killing her feet and her hair looked like she just got done having sex. What the heck? Was she here to pick up on underage kids? How sick was that?

When the bell rang Penny walked with me to lunch. "Can't believe they let her dress that way. Did you see that skirt?"

"I was too busy looking elsewhere because her bra would freaking show every time she bent down, on accident, of course."

"Yeah," she laughed. "The guys are going to go through withdrawal when Mr. Bilk comes back."

"That's for sure."

We moved in the line. I grabbed a PB&J sandwich, milk, and some carrots. I paid for it and we sat down at a table.

"Man, I think I'm going to miss her to," I said with a sigh. "I'd rather watch the guys drool over her than have to listen to Mr. Bilk rant and rave at me." I took a bite and swallowed.

"Yeah, you two don't get along much," she said, chewing on her celery and peanut butter.

"Do you like him," I asked while taking a bite out of my sandwich and washing it down with some milk.

She shook her head. "No way. He's annoying." I smiled. "So I heard you and Black are hitting it off quite well."

Man, word does get around fast in a small town. "We're not dating or anything. We're just friends."

"Yeah, right. I see that look you get when you talk about him or see him in the hall."

"Just friends," I repeated, though I wanted to say we were much more than that.

"I've gone to school with Jake for a long time, since elementary. I've been to his house a couple of times, to do a project when we were partners. But we sort of went our own ways when we grew up. He started hanging out with his guy friends and left me." She shrugged.

I felt bad. "You should come over to my house today."

"Sam's house," she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I could use a little girl time since I'm always around males. Emily is working late tonight."

"Where does she work?"

I shrugged, not really sure of the answer. "I'll have to ask."

"Okay, I'll go. Your, umm, friends are coming over." She pointed over my shoulder. I turned and saw Quil, Jacob, and Paul walking toward us. It was kind of funny. They looked like some add for a new fighting movie with hot guys in it.

I looked back at Penny but she was drooling, and it wasn't from the cafeteria food, that shit wasn't good enough. I rolled my eyes and ate another carrot.

A hand came into my line of vision and snagged half of my sandwich. I looked to the side of me where Paul was sitting and scowled. "I'm hungry and I don't have any money," he said.

"So take my food from me?" He shrugged.

"Want me to get it back for you," Jacob asked from my other side.

I looked at him, stunned. "Uh, n-no, it's okay." Paul snorted and I elbowed him in the side, which hurt me more than him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Jayden," Penny asked.

"Wha…Oh! Sorry. Guys this is Penny, Penny, this food stealer is Paul, the one that's next to you is Quil, and you already know Jacob."

"How goes it, Penny," Jake asked all nonchalant.

"Funny that you decide to ask after all these years, Black." Whoa, was there a little hostility in the air or was it just me?

Thank goodness Paul was smart enough to clear the air. "So what are you dong after school, Jayden." Jacob looked at me.

"Penny is gong to come over. I was thinking we could watch a movie," the look in Jake's eyes said he was going to ask to come and I didn't want Penny to feel uncomfortable while she was over so I added, "or have a _girls_ night." I emphasized the word 'girls' so that he would get the idea. Sure I was more than crushing on the guy, but he totally left Penny in the dust. I was going to have to have a talk with him about it.

"That's cool. I think I'm gonna go visit Rachel," Paul said.

I nodded. "Your still coming to the bonfire tonight, right," Jacob asked.

"Yeah. You want to come, Penny?" She nodded and smiled. Jacob didn't look too happy about it but she was my friend so he could just get used to it.

"Where is everyone else?" They all shrugged. Since Penny was here I couldn't get into details about their whereabouts.

After lunch was over I walked with Paul to P.E.

"Am I going to get to meet this Rachel you keep talking about?"

He smiled big. "Yeah. I think the two of you would get along great. I can't wait to graduate so I can be with her more."

"Okay, slow down Romeo. Don't get too happy. Wouldn't want any unwanted visitors."

He glared. "You're so perverted."

"I know. So who else is coming to this shindig?"

"Everyone in the pack, the elders won't come this time but maybe next bonfire, everyone's' imprint, and I think, uh, never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. Look I have to go and change. Meet you outside!" He jogged to the boys' changing lockers and I went to change myself.

The whole time during P.E. I tried to get Paul to tell me but he would either have to go to another area or he would make up some lame excuse.

By the time I was in my last period I was deep in thought trying to figure out what Paul was going to say when someone sat down next to me and talked.

"Hey."

I turned to the side and got a look at who was talking. It was a boy. Obviously. He wasn't as muscular as the rest of the guys but he still had muscle underneath the thin shirt he was wearing. His hair was short dark brown and he had brown eyes with a hint of gold. Warm.

"Hi. I'm Jayden Ivory. And you are…?"

"Carson Williams."

"Well nice to meet you. I didn't see you hear yesterday."

"Yeah. I didn't make it." I wasn't sure what 'I didn't make it' meant but he didn't say more about it and I didn't ask. "Where do you live?"

"Wow. Aren't you blunt? Don't beat around the bush, do ya?"

He shrugged. "I like to get to the point and not stall."

"Okay. I live with Sam Uley. I'm assuming you know him, everyone else does."

"Sure do. Even the hermits here know just who he is."

His tone was changing. "What do you mean by that?"

He must have not meant to let it slip because he looked a bit shocked. "Oh, nothing. You know, they call themselves the protectors and all that Jazz." I was still a little sketchy but I took the answer he gave me and left it alone.

Class passed by pretty fast and when the bell rang Carson was already out of class. That was weird. I shrugged it off and went to find Penny.

She was waiting at the entrance of the school with Seth. They looked like they were best friends already. Well, they were both always happy most of the time, though Penny did get an attitude whenever Jake was around, but that was his doing.

"Hey guys," they looked at me. "Ready to go," I asked Penny.

"Yeah. But I called my mom and she said we were going to meet my grandparents later so I can't go to the bonfire. But I can stay at your place for a bit."

"Aww, that sucks. Hurry, we don't want to waste the time we have!" We both yelled our goodbyes to Seth and I dragged her to Paul's car since she wasn't too happy with Jacob.

We got in the back and Paul and Collin were in the front. I introduced Penny to Collin then we talked about our nails and clothes. While talking to her I listened to what the guys were talking about in front just to make sure it wasn't about me. I still wanted to know what Paul was talking about earlier. But I knew I would have to wait until Penny wasn't here and it was just he and I.

When we got to the house Sam was gone and we had the house to ourselves. I broke out the goods and we snacked and talked about school and what we wanted to become.

Penny wanted to be a hairdresser, when she was little, but she wasn't sure now. She did my hair after that and I told her I wasn't sure what I wanted to be either. When her mom called Penny wasn't done braiding my hair but I told her it was fine and she could go.

After her mom picker her up I cleaned up our mess and answered the door when it rang.

"My goodness, what in the world happened to your hair," Leah asked.

"My friend was doing it when her mom came to pick her up, didn't get to finish it." I guess Penny's not going to be a hairdresser anytime soon.

She looked at it. "I can see that." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a half eaten sandwich and munched on it. "So we're still on for the whole pranking thing, right? You haven't pussied out on me have you?"

"Nope. I have everything ready. Just wait till the guys bite into their hamburgers, they're going to find a little something inside."

She smiled slyly. "Can't wait."

"Umm, I have a little question..."

"Just ask already!"

"Well I wanted to know...how to stopwerewolvesfromknowingI'monmyperiod!"

She looked at me and laughed. "Don't worry. Just add a lot of perfume and then it'll bug their noses and they won't want to take a big whiff of you, which will keep them from knowing." I looked at her. "What? My mother does it all the time."

We watched TV for a while then Sam and Emily came home. I helped Emily get stuff ready for the bonfire and Leah carried the bucket of surprise with us.

When we got there it was already darker and a fire was going strong. I set the hotdog and hamburger buns down and I saw Leah hide the bucket under the tablecloth.

She came over to me when no one was looking. "You're going to have to offer, 'cause it would be too suspicious if I do." I nodded and went to sit by the fire by Paul. I decided to let him in on the prank since he and I grew closer when he helped me out with Jacob.

"I hope you didn't mess up all the food, I want dinner and a show, not just a show."

I waved my hand. "Don't worry, we have theirs reserved special for them." He smiled and I roasted a marshmallow while waiting for Sam to cook the food, since he brought his portable barbeque.

I offered to hand out the food, so I could put the stuff in the right burgers, and handed the food out. I gave everyone who didn't get a surprise in theirs to them first and the ones with something inside last. I sat down with mine by Paul and Leah and waited for victory.

But before I could roll in the glory of it my very own buzz kill decided to show up. That was when I figured out what Paul was talking about today at school.

Bella Swan walked over to Jacob and gave him a hug. He smiled and returned the favor. I shot daggers at her without her even noticing. Paul was looking mad but when Rachel showed up he was nothing but smiles.

"Hey, you must be Rachel. Paul talks about you a lot." I shook her hand, trying to forget about Jacob and Bella for a bit.

She smiled at me. "Yes. I've heard of you, too. Paul seems to think your somewhat like me when I was your age."

"Well then, you must have been one cool chick." Paul rolled his eyes.

Then we heard a few yells and a scream. Everyone looked to where the boys were spitting out the food. Leah was cracking up and holding her stomach. Paul and Rachel were too. Guess she caught on fast.

But then Jacob was yelling. "Who did this?!" I guess the scream had come from Bella. So Jacob had decided to give her the worm-filled burger.

I have never seen Jake really mad before, sure annoyed, but not like this.

Not everyone was laughing, though Leah was. Some of the pack had smiles on their faces.

"That was priceless," Leah said through her chuckles.

"So it was you," Jacob said.

"Hey, Jay was the genius here, don't give me the credit." She clapped me on the back.

"That was good Jay," Quil said and Seth nodded. "Never thought of that one."

But while everyone was laughing it off and shrugging and talking about how gross it was to actually eat a worm Jacob was staring at me like I was his prey. Bella was gargling with some water and spitting it on the ground.

He took a step closer to me. No one was seeing the look in his eyes.

Leah was over by the table grabbing something else to eat and chatting with Seth about how she saw one hanging from his mouth while he was getting grossed out. Quil and Embry had just found the bucket and were looking at its contents of squirmy friends. Sam was hugging Emily and flipping the patties. Collin was showing his teeth to Andrea, probably to see if there were any worms stuck inside. Kim was poking Jared and teasing him about it.

Jacob took another step. I was surprised no one noticed but me. I was scared and I knew that if you ran away from a wolf in the wild it would chase you. So instead of taking my chances and running I grabbed hold of Paul's finger and tugged. He was still talking to Rachel. I tugged harder and this time he turned.

"What is it," he asked. I didn't say anything for fear of talking. "Jay?" He followed where was looking and growled. He grabbed Rachel and pulled her behind him and was going to do the same to me, but Jacob ran towards me.

Paul pushed me down and I landed on the floor, Rachel right next to me. Paul ran to meet Jacob head on and that's when everyone stopped what they were doing to look and see what was happening. Jacob slipped past Paul under his arm and came at Rachel and I, since she was beside me.

It was like everything was in slow motion. I saw Paul turning to grab Jacob. I looked at Sam, knowing even if he could simply command Jake to stop; he couldn't get it all out in enough time.

I looked Jake in the eyes. They were not like I had seen them the entire time I was with him. They were cold. Yes I liked him, might even love him, but how could he hurt me? For putting worms in the burger that Bella ate? It was meant for him! I thought he liked me? It was not only me but also his sister. Rachel was right next to me. If he decided to hurt me I was sure Rachel wouldn't go unharmed.

My hands were already up. I knew he was a big guy and I would have to use a lot of my power. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that I kept Rachel safe.

My power surged through my body, down my arms, and to the palms of my hands. It shot out and an invisible force threw Jake back till he hit a tree and fell to the floor.

By that time Sam barked out a command and Jake was still. But he was still shaking. But he didn't look angry anymore, thank God. He was looking as shocked as everyone else.

I got off the floor and helped Rachel up. Paul was by her side in an instant. Checking her for any scratches or bumps. Then he looked me over. I didn't even feel his fingers probing my skin. I was too shocked to even notice when everyone rushed to my side and asked if I was all right.

Sam had sent Jacob off and offered Bella a ride home. I didn't hear anything anybody was saying after what I heard come out of Collin's mouth.

I had just learned that Jake was my imprint. My soul mate.

The person made to be with me for the rest of my life had just tried to kill me, for another woman.

* * *

**MY GOODNESS!!!**

**Well, I did leave you guys for quite some time, but I did come back with some juicy stuff, or at least I thought it was juicy...**

**So, what do you guys think is up with that Carson boy in her class???**

**I think he's a little fishy....**

**And how about that ending!!! WOW!!!**

**I mean, did anyone really expect Jake to do that???**

**Now I know some of you might think...**

**'But Jayden's his imprint!!! He can't hurt her!!!'**

**But your going to have to wait to get the full 'why's and how's' about it....so don't go thinking ahead.....**

**Poor Jayden, just when she thought she was getting closer to Jacob something like this happens......*sigh***

**But it does make it so much better!!! Muahaha!!!!**

**I liked writing the whole 'hall pass' part...hehe....I thought it was funny...lol.  
**

**ANyhoo, do tell me what your thoughts are on this chappy!!!**

**But do have in mind not to be rude....sure, everyone's a critic....but if you don't like it then don't read it!! Duh!!!**

**But for those of you who DO like it....YAY for you, and me of course.**

**So hit that little button there and tell me whatcha thought...**

**Thanks for all the reviews....Love you all!!!**

**I'll try to update soon!!!  
**

**xoxoxoxo**

**-lionandthelamblove7  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know.**

**Everyone should thank I'm an ENEMY for this update.**

**Sometimes I get really into reading the stories on here or new books coming out and need a helpful reminder about updating. So yeah. Say thank you to I'm an ENEMY!  
**

**Jayden's POV**

I looked at Paul. He looked at me, then to Rachel. They looked like they were having a conversation mentally. I turned to see Leah looking at me with pity clear in her eyes. But I didn't want her pity. I looked at Collin.

"W-what did you just say," I asked.

He looked at me, then at Paul who was staring daggers at him. "N-nothing." But I knew from the looks on everyone's faces that they all knew. They knew and they didn't tell me.

Paul reached out, but I cringed back. "Don't touch me." He took his hand back but he didn't back away. My vision was getting cloudy. I knew it was only a matter of time before the tears ran down my cheeks. "You knew," I said to him. Then I looked around at the people who were scattered around me. The one's I had come to care for more than any friend I had ever had.

I looked everyone in the pack in the eye. "You all knew," one tear overflowed and more came soon after. "You all knew and you didn't tell me." I backed away. "How could you?"

I turned around and ran. I didn't want to be anywhere near them. I was really close to Paul. He had been my best friend. Why hadn't he told me? I had started to get close to Leah. I knew that Sam had left her in the dust, but she knew and she didn't say anything. Why?

I was really starting to think of Sam as a father figure in my life, and Emily would never take the place of my real mother, but she was somewhat like her when it came to taking care of me.

I ran for a while, but when I got tired I decided to slow down and walk. It was raining but I didn't care if I got sick. I was walking close to the road now. A few cars passed by me and every time I heard an engine I kept hoping that it wasn't one of the pack.

I didn't want to see them right now.

I sniffed and wiped at my eyes. I knew I should have let my tears fall freely because wiping at them would only make my eyes red and irritated. My sweater was already drenched and it was no help.

I had stepped in a puddle when I was running so I could hear my socks squishing in my shoes. But my fingers were starting to numb. I hugged my arms around me to try and conserve a little heat, but it wasn't doing much.

I heard a car slow.

I didn't turn around. It could either be a pervert asking if I needed a ride, or it could be one of the pack.

Right now I was hoping it was the pervert.

I heard a window roll down and someone stepping out of a car and closing the door behind them. But there were two doors slamming.

"Jay, you're going to get sick!" Great, it was Paul. Why was I not surprised? "Jay."

"I don't want to talk right now, Paul. Just leave me alone." I kept walking.

He grabbed my arms. I couldn't lie, his hands felt really good compared to the bitter cold I felt. "I'm not going to let you walk all the way to God knows where. I'll give you a ride. We need to talk anyway. Come on, Jay."

"Don't make me push you Paul." I looked at him. I could see Rachel standing by the car. "I don't want to do it, but you give me no other choice."

"I don't give a shit if you do it. Push me and I'll pick my ass back up and throw you over my shoulder. You're not going to walk home in this weather. I don't care how stubborn you are."

"Paul…Please," I begged. I couldn't stop the fresh tears that were falling.

"Jesus Jay. Your freezing and I'm not going to let you walk wherever you're going. I'll give you a ride." I threw myself into his embrace and sobbed.

"W-why d-didn't you t-tell me?"

He hugged me tight. "It wasn't for me to tell you. He had to tell you about it on his own time. That's just how it happens. Don't be mad. You're like a sister to me Jay. I don't want anything to happen to you." I cried harder because I was happy that he thought of me in that way. "Come on. You can ride with Rachel in the back." He walked me to the car and put me in the back.

Rachel slid in next to me and set my head on her lap, where I continued to cry. She stroked my hair as Paul drove. Paul's phone rang.

"Hello…I have her….just a little wet….I'll keep her….okay…Bye." He shut his phone. I was already getting drowsy from crying so I didn't ask who called. But he answered for me. "Sam called. You're staying at our house tonight, Jay. Rachel can find you some clothes to borrow."

I dosed off and came back when I felt a tug on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Paul pulling me out of the car. "Where are we," I asked tiredly.

"My house. I'll carry you." I felt him walking up steps. "Key's in my back pocket Ra." I heard a key slide into the door and unlock. A light was flipped on and I closed my eyes tighter but opened them when Rachel spoke.

"I have to go get her some close. Keep her awake." She disappeared through the hall.

Paul set me on my feet but kept a hand on my shoulder. "Your not mad at me, are you?"

I shook my head. "No. I understand why you didn't say anything. But where's the bathroom? My nose is so stuffed."

He laughed and led me to the door on the right. He flipped the switch. It was a cute bathroom. Small and simple. The counter was black and the cabinets were white. Really clean. "I didn't know you were such a neat freak." I waded up some toilet paper and blew my nose.

He smiled. "I'm not. Rachel makes me keep the place clean." He shrugged. I threw the tissue in the trash and Rachel came in the doorway next to Paul.

"Here's the smallest thing I could find for the bottoms. I didn't think the socks and shirt matter in size."

"I like big shirts," I said and took the clothes from her hands. I shut the door when they left and looked in the mirror. I looked like shit. My hair was wet and clung to my face, my eyes were puffy, my nose was red, and my make up was runny and smudged.

I washed my face off and changed into the warm clothes I was offered. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with my wet clothes but I put them on the towel rack.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. Paul and Rachel were there. Paul was standing by the sofa awkwardly, and Rachel was sitting down. I sat down next to her.

"Here are some blankets. Paul said that you're a little warmer so I brought you some sheets as well, just in case you get hott, I know Paul does." Paul smiled. "I'm going to go to bed." She hugged me and kissed Paul. "Goodnight."

"Nite," Paul and I said together.

I sighed and slouched back into the pillows. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

Paul shrugged. "Don't worry. I won't let him near you."

"I'm not sure he'd come close to me with the way his face looked after he realized what he had done."

He looked at the floor. "I just can't understand how he could lose control with you. I mean Rachel is my life and I could never hurt her, never." His face was full of sadness.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Ra is alright. She's safe and asleep in your bed."

"Thanks to you."

I let my hand drop and shrugged. "She's like the sister I never had, and you're like my brother."

"Let's not put both me and Rachel in the same brother and sister category. Let's say that I'm in the brother list and she's in the sister-in-law." I tried to give him a good smile. He saw that I was trying and hugged me to him. "It'll get better."

"I hope it does. Why'd I have to come to your house, not that I don't want to but…"

He let me go. "Jacob was kinda freaking out so he had to stay at Sam's. I knew you didn't want to be there, and I wouldn't have let you go anyway." I nodded.

"You should go to bed. I don't want to keep you from Rachel, I'm sure your tired."

"If you need me just call me and I'll come."

I wiped a stray tear. "When'd you get all Dr. Phil on me?"

He gently nudged me. "Watch it munchkin."

He kissed the top of my head and said goodnight. I lay on the couch and turned off the lamp by me. I stared up at the ceiling. The moon was casting a pale light in the room, but other than that it was dark. I felt so alone.

What I really wanted was the comfort of my mother, but I knew I could never have that. I was too embarrassed to call Paul down; I knew he was probably already asleep with Rachel in his arms. I wanted someone to hold onto me and assure me it was okay.

I tossed around. I couldn't seem to get comfortable something was missing. Maybe it was the warmth inside of my heart that told me that Jacob was a part of me. Was this the end of us?

Sam's POV

After I took Bella home Emily and I were on our way home.

"Sam," Emily said, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"W-what happened?"

I took her hand in mind. "I don't know. He shouldn't have been able to hurt his imprint. It's not possible."

I took a well-needed breather when she didn't bring up the time I had accidentally hurt her. "Yes, but he didn't even think about it, Sam. He didn't even seem to notice that not only was Jayden there, but Rachel too."

I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I don't know, but I will find out."

She didn't ask any more questions. I called Paul and asked if he had found Jayden and told him to take her to his house so that I could have a well-needed talk to Jacob.

When we got to the house I could see the guys surrounding Jake on the porch. I helped Emily out of the car and she went to sleep.

I looked at the rest of the pack standing around, as if they were waiting for Jacob to go after Jayden. "You can al go home. I need to have a talk with him and then if he feels like sharing tomorrow then you will know."

They left, but gave Jake pointed looks. He had his head hanging low, staring at the ground.

I patted his shoulder. "Come on inside."

* * *

**So...Should I have Sam give him a hard time??**

**Take it easy and cut him some slack??**

**Go for the throat??**

**Tell me!!!**

**Okay. So next chapter is going to have Sam giving Jacob the talk and some of Jayden too, and since she's staying with Paul and Rachel they'll be in there too.**

**Review please!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I do hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!! Hope you got everything you wanted and got to see your family and had some good laughs.**

**So go on and read.....little short..sorry.**

**:)  
**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

I took off into the forest. I don't know why or how it all happened. One minute I was fine, and the next I was on a rampage!

**_Flashback:_**

_I looked over at Jayden, helping to hand out the food. I was just waiting for her to give me mine so I could try and get her to talk to me. She looked so sexy today and I wanted nothing more to do than to smother her in kisses. _

_ She handed me my burger and two hot-dogs rather hastily and went to sit by Paul and Leah. _

_ I frowned at that. _

_Did she not want to talk to me? She did smell a little funny....  
_

_ I wanted her to sit by me, not by Paul. I ate both hot-dogs and was about to finish off the burger when Bella came. I stood up to greet her. She hugged me tight and I did the same. She was hungry and so I decided to give her my burger. She took it and took a big bite. I smiled and started to talk to her._

_ But then she screamed. _

_ I immediately stood up and she followed. There was a chorus of yelling. Bella was spitting out the food and I saw a worm come out of her mouth and drop to the floor._

_ That's when it took over me._

_ The rage was like nothing I'd ever felt. I couldn't stop it from coming. It consumed my whole body and I saw red. I felt like hurting someone. Sure I had been mad. Shit, Paul got me angry everyday. This….this was something else. I knew I should take a few breaths to calm down, but I couldn't. It was like a mass tidal-wave that was coming._

_ "Who did this," I hissed. I sounded more like a leech than a werewolf._

_ I was aware of people around me laughing and spitting. Then I heard Leah say something about 'priceless.' _

_ "So it was you," I said._

_ "Hey, Jay was the genius here, don't give me the credit," she said and gave Jayden a pat on the back._

_ I looked at Jay._

_ I couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to attack her. My mind was screaming at me to stop. I knew she was my imprint and that I loved her, but I wanted to do nothing more than to kill her._

_ Kill her._

_It both hurt me and made me happy to know I wanted to cause her pain.  
_

_ My body was moving forward without my say-so. I wanted to harm her in every way possible. _

_ I saw her small hand come up to clasp onto Paul's finger, it only made me angrier. I could feel a growl coming up through my throat. _

_ Paul was asking what was wrong then he saw me. He grabbed Rachel and pushed her behind his body and was going to do the same to Jayden, but I couldn't let him get between me and my prey. _

_Wait. My prey?_

_ I ran towards Jayden._

_ I saw nothing but her. I needed to give her pain. Anything to harm her would do. _

_My mind was begging for something to stop this feeling I had. I didn't want to hurt her! I loved her with every ounce of my being...but while my mind was screaming at me to halt my action, my body was moving of it's own accord.  
_

_ But then Paul was in my line of vision and was going to knock me down. But I moved just in time and maneuvered around him. I knew I could get to her now. I was going to get my prey._

_ I was at arms length away from her when she put her hands up, as if she could stop me from coming. _

_ But then I was flying through the air. I felt my back hit something hard and I slid down a tree and fell to the floor. Sam commanded me, and I couldn't move. _

_ What had I done?_

_ Sam came over to me and told me to go to his house and wait for him there. _

_ I took off into the trees, towards Sam's house. _

**_End flashback:_**

I made it to Sam's and waited for him to arrive. I knew he was going to give me an earful, but I deserved it. I don't know what got into me, but I was sure Sam was going to kick my ass.

(_Sam came home!!!)_

I was waiting on the porch with the whole pack—accept for Paul and Jayden (hurt to think of her)—when Sam arrived home. I could tell when he slammed the car door shut that I was going to get my ass a good talking to. I was just going to have to man-up and take it.

He and Emily walked up to where I was surrounded.

"Goodnight everyone. I'm making breakfast in the morning; pancakes," Emily said. She walked into the house and I heard her going to sleep not long later.

Sam turned toward me. "You can all go home. I need to have a talk with him and then if he feels like sharing tomorrow then you will know."

Everyone in the pack gave me pointed looks, letting me know that they were _not _happy with what I had done.

I let them, with my head down in shame. After they took off Sam patted my shoulder and said, "Come on inside."

I followed him in, wishing I knew what was going to happen. He pointed to the one-seated couch.

I sat.

He paced a few times and finally started to talk. "Jacob. I have no idea what got into you at the bonfire." He rubbed his jaw in concentration. "I-I have done my time with thinking about how I have lost my temper in the past, and let me tell you, it's going to be hard. But... What the hell were you thinking?!"

I could tell that he didn't want to wake Emily, but his temper was getting the best of him. His arms were shaking.

"I—" But he cut me off.

"Nothing severe took place. Bella wasn't in any danger. What were you thinking? She is your imprint. How could you lose control with her? Not only was it Jayden, but also your sister was standing next to her! If you had phased Jayden would be in the hospital with bad injuries. She does heal faster than a human, but it would take longer than us. Your sister could have been scarred! Or worse, dead!"

"I know," I croaked. My voice saddened with what I had done.

"You know? You know?! Then why the _fuck _did you lose control?!"

I stood up, unable to just sit. "I don't know why I did what I did. I just—I just felt like I wanted to hurt her. I've n-never felt that way before, but when I saw that she was the one who did it I wanted to hurt her."

"Why Jayden?"

"At first I thought it was Leah and was going to go punch her, but then she said that Jayden had done it…I wanted to pummel her. I thought she was my friend, but she did that to me?!"

Sam looked at me. "Jacob. She didn't _do _anything to you. All she did was plan to play a joke on us and stuck worms—_worms!_Inside of our food, and you go psycho?"

"I—" I didn't know what to say.

Sam continued when he noticed that I wasn't going to say anymore. "I don't want you to bug her. If she decides to talk to you, then you can. But if she doesn't then you had better leave her be. I mean it. If Emily weren't here asleep you would have gotten an earful, so count yourself lucky. I can't say the same for the pack. You're on your own with that." He pointed at me. "I mean what I said. Jayden has become a...sort of daughter figure in my life and I _don't_ want her hurt."

"Well I don't either, Sam!"

He looked at me. "With the way you acted tonight I don't know if I can trust you with her, Jake. I don't want you talking to her."

"What the fuck do you mean I can't talk to her?!"

"Exactly what I said."

"She's my fucking imprint! I have to see her." I was practically pulling my hair out.

"I never said you couldn't _see_ her. Just not talk to her. I don't want you watching her sleep either."

That was a low blow. He was comparing me to that blood-sucker, Ed-turd, since everyone found out that he was doing it to Bella when she slept thanks to the sharing minds thing. "I can't help it you fucking dumbass! What don't you get?!"

Sam growled. "Lower your voice. Get your ass on the mother-fucking chair and go the fuck to sleep. Don't fucking take off or try to even talk to Jayden tonight."

He pushed me down and I fell on the chair. "That's a fucking order, Jacob." He took off upstairs and I was left to think about what I had done.

* * *

**Okay. I know that wasn't all hardcore, but he is not only going to be hearing it from Sam, but the pack as well. **

**Should I have him get in a fight with one of them over this little spit, or is that taking it too far??**

**If so....who should it be?? Paul?? Who??**

**Should Jayden be the one to break it up???**

**Of course...she does want to see him a little disheveled. Since he did try and kill her and all......**

**hehe.**

**Thank you again..**

**Review?? **

**Please?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I started school and I got really caught up in my classes and all my free time went to practicing the piano for class. I'm sorry. smiles guiltily. I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**I know everyone is like, 'What the hell happened with Jacob?!' All in good time. I know it's a little confusing, trying to figure out what is going on with that boy right now, but just hold on and the clues will start to pull together.**

* * *

**Jayden's POV**

I woke up around five and turned on the TV. I didn't want to wake up Paul or Rach, so I kept the volume on low. I turned it to the Martha Stewart Show, since there was nothing else on, and went into the kitchen to find something to pig-out on.

I opened up the fridge and found a jar of fudge sundae topping.

Yum.

I grabbed the jar, along with the peanut butter, and got a large spoon. I sat my hungry butt on the sofa and dug in while making fun of Martha-dear.

That's how Paul found me a few hours later.

I looked over at him. He was in some gray sweatpants and a white loose t-shirt. He yawned and scratched his belly.

He looked at me through sleepy eyes. "What in the world did you do," he asked.

I looked down.

Okay. So after the fudge/ peanut butter mix I might have gotten up to get a few things to munch on some more. And by a few I mean: two bags of popcorn, pickles, olives, Poptarts, a sandwich, carrots with ranch, and a bag of Doritos.

So it was a lot.

"I got hungry?"

He looked around. "I can see that." He picked up a stabbed pickle and set it back down.

"I hate this bitch," I told him.

"What?" He looked at me like I had a third eye.

I pointed a fudge-covered spoon with popcorn stuck to it at the TV Martha. "She acts like she has the perfect life. I mean, I know she has to have problems in her family, but she acts like a robot! I hate that!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I think you had a little too much to eat." He looked at my array of food. Then he scowled. "Are those my Doritos?!"

I looked at the now empty crumpled red bag on the table, pilled under the peanut butter jar. "Umm, I'll buy you a new one?"

I saw his jaw flex. "Damn right you are. I hid that from Rach just to have you find it. I thought I hid that good too."

I rolled my eyes. "Behind the toaster isn't exactly a spot that no one is going to see. I mean, you didn't even stick the morning paper on top of it to hide the bag."

He walked over to the kitchen. "I hope you get the shits from my food," he mumbled.

"I'll be using your bathroom, so you'll suffer from the stink," I yelled to him.

"You're fucking sick!"

I laughed.

I heard Rachel coming down the stairs in a pair of short-shorts and a tank. "Someone's cold," I said while licking the chocolate off my spoon. "Morning," she said brightly.

Paul came over with a giant bowl of Froot Loops and gave her a loud smooch on her cheek. "Morning babe."

"Mmm, morning snookims."

I covered my laugh with a cough. Paul looked at me. "You might want to put a sweater on Rach." She looked at him confused but then looked down and ran up the stairs.

I fake-pouted. "Where's my morning greeting? All I got was a rude, 'You're eating my food!' speech."

Paul huffed and bent down to my level to give me a hug. But before he could I swiped the spoon out of his cereal bowl and took a big bite.

"What the hell?!" He took the spoon out of my mouth.

"That cereal is _so_ good! Give me more!" I reached out like a little kid. He tipped the bowl and drank the rest of the contents, loops and all. "You are a horrible person."

"Yeah, well I licked the spoon and I haven't brushed my teeth yet, so in a way I got you back."

I shrugged. "Whatever." I jumped up and threw the blanket off of me. "Can I borrow some shorts?"

"Why?"

"Gosh, who are you? My father? No, I take that back. He could care less." I looked around for my shoes.

Paul grabbed my arm so I had to look at him. "Jayden, why?"

I yanked my arm away. "I'm going to have to start calling you my guard dog." I laughed. "Sort of fits, huh? Jeez, if you really want to know I'm going to a walk on the beach. Is that okay?"

"Look, I'm just trying to watch over you. I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"Well then I'll be sure to call you when I get that free call in my cell." I scowled and found my shoes under the couch. I tugged them on and stuffed the laces inside.

"I'm not fucking saying you're going to get arrested. I just know that you like to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

I stood up, trying to be taller-ish. But I only came up to the bottom of his shoulder. "Like that's any different. I don't need anyone to look after me. I can take care of my self and I don't need you." It wasn't true but I didn't like to show weakness.

He crossed his arms over his broad chest, making his arms even bigger than they already were. He leaned down so that he was eye level with me. "Listen. I don't give a shit if you don't want my help. You have it whether you want it or not. I know you're in a bitchy mood right—"

"You know nothing! You have Rachel. She loves you and you love her. She's always going to be there for you and you for her. Nothing is going to ruin it for you. It's not like your fucking imprint tried to kill you!" I knew I had watery eyes but I wouldn't let the tears fall, I wouldn't let myself look like a baby.

Paul uncrossed his arms, letting them fall on my shoulders. I shrugged them off. "I don't want to fight with you. You're not going out by yourself and that's final. Don't argue. I'll send Quil with you."

I wiped my hand down my face. "I have to go for a walk or something."

"I'll call Quil. Wait until he gets here. Okay?"

I nodded.

He left the room to go make a call and I plunged face-first into the couch. "So…," I heard Rach.

"I knew you were listening. It doesn't take that long to get a sweater. Do you have medicine for cramps?"

"Oh, that time of the month?"

"Yup," I said into the cushion.

"The stuff you need is in the bathroom but I don't have any meds. I'll ask Paul to pick some up for you." I 'Mm-hmmed'. I heard her walk out.

I remember reading somewhere that if you lay with your front half down and your butt up in the air, like a cat stretching it helped with the cramps, that or something warm on your stomach. I didn't have anything warm so I tried it out.

Maybe it took time to actually take affect?

"What the hell are you doing?" I turned my head and saw Paul and Quil.

"Woman problems," I said. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"I told Seth to get your things from Sam's house so you don't have to dig around to find something that doesn't drag on the floor, since Rach is about a good two heads taller than you."

"How considerate of you, Paul." He left to go find Rach.

"So, what's with the whole yoga pose thing," Quil said pointing to my rump in the air.

"Like I said, woman problems."

He thought about it for a minute. His dark eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Oh, I get it!"

"Congratu-freaking-lations." This dumbass thing was doing shit for me.

"Are we going to go?"

"I'm waiting for my clothes." I looked at the TV and saw Martha making a wreath now; Red, green, and white colors for a Christmas special. Must have been a re-run.

Quil sat next to me. "This is kind of awkward, you know?"

My butt was right next to his shoulder. "I didn't tell you to sit there," I said.

He shrugged. "It is a nice view." He wiggled his brows.

"You're such a pervert." We watched some TV. "Oh!" I jumped up to Quil's side of the couch. "What," he asked, startled.

I sat on my heels by him, making the sweetest fast I could muster up. "Quil, we're best friends, right?"

He looked at me curiously. "Well, I wouldn't say _best _friends."

"Give me your hand."

He looked confused. "What? Why?"

"Just do it already. It's for a good cause." He shrugged and put his hand in mine. I took it and put it on my lower stomach.

"Whoa, you know I love ya and all, but I don't like you in that way and all, right? And Jake—" I winced at the mention of his name, making Quil leave his sentence unfinished. "Okay. So if you wanted to make a move you didn't have to ask," he teased.

"Oh shut up, this feels so good!" He tried to take his hand back but I held tight. "Don't. I have some seriously bad cramps and you are a lifesaver."

He looked from me to the hand and back again. "How the heck is this helping?"

"It's warm and it works, believe me." I maneuvered so that I was lying next to him, with his hand still attached to my gut. "Don't move." I lifted my borrowed shirt and put his hand on my exposed skin. It felt so much better. "Wake me when Seth gets here."

"You're taking a nap? Now? Can I have my hand back?"

"I didn't get much sleep." He didn't comment. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Paul had called Seth and told him to bring the clothes over to his house for Jayden.

I wanted to see her. I had to see her. I _needed_ to see her. I missed her so much so I told Seth I was going with him. He yelled for a bit but gave up and told me that I had better keep away from Jay and not try to talk to her. I agreed and we left Sam's after eating breakfast—thanks to Emily—and getting Jay's bags.

We phased and ran to Paul's. When we got there I could hear Paul and Rach messing around in the kitchen. I was going to make a snide remark but thought better of it. I was already in the doghouse so why make it worse?

We phased back, put on some cut-offs, and walked into the house.

I was assaulted by the smell of Jay. I could hear her light breathing and knew she was asleep. I wanted to pick her up and cradle her in my arms, but I knew that if I even reached out to touch her everyone in the house would want to beat me, and I didn't want to get hit.

Seth sat the bags down and we walked into the living room. I stopped where I was.

There, sitting on the couch with Jay, was Quil. He had his hand under her shirt, on her stomach. She was asleep with her head leaning on his shoulder.

The only thing I thought was, _MINE_, before growling in rage.

* * *

**Oh shit!!!!**

**I can't believe it!!**

**So, what is Jake going to think is going on and how is Quil and Paul going to act when they see that Jake is close to Jayden???**

**Questions, questions…..**

**(Please review!!)**


	13. Troublemaker

**wOW. This is a little sad. It's been a while, guys! My goodness. So, I'm not going to be all, "Well I was...BLAH BLAH BLAH-ING"**

**So here is an update and I'm working on the next one too! **

**:0**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jayden's POV**

So, here I was, in a place close to paradise with Quil's warm hands lying on my stomach. If I could, I'd hug the person who figured out that heat helps cramps, hell, I'd freaking kiss them! The medicine usually doesn't work on me and it takes away the cramps only a fraction, so I still have to endure the ache, but I was in heaven! I didn't even care that I was watching lame-ass Martha Stewart.

The only thing that could make this even better was…I fell asleep thinking that Jake was the one with his hand on me, instead of Quil.

I woke up to a roar. I would have jumped up if it weren't for Quil practically putting all his weight on top of me. I felt the floor hit my back and Quil put his palm behind my head so I wouldn't crack my skull, but my butt took the brute of the fall.

My head was in the crook of Quil's neck, so I couldn't see what was happening. I could feel Quil's body moving on top, as if he was getting hit.

Then I heard Seth's voice yelling to Paul, and then I felt Quil ease his weight.

"What the fuck is happening," I said when Quil started to get up. He offered me his hand, but I pushed it away. I winced when I sat up, putting pressure on my sore rear.

That was when Quil moved out of the way and I saw Jacob.

I wanted to both run up and hug him and slap the shit out of him.

Paul was holding his arms behind his back and Seth was in front of him with his hands on his chest, to hold him back.

That was when my slow brain put it all together. Jake had been the one hitting Quil.

I was still on the floor. I looked up at Quil. "You okay?" He nodded. I looked to see Jake shaking. "Stop fucking shaking you dumb shit."

"Why the fuck was your hand on her?" He had a crazed looking his eyes

Oh. My. Gosh!

"Let him go," I said.

"Like hell," Paul yelled, though I was close to him.

"Paul."

"Fuck that! I'm not letting this piece of shit near you," he said. He looked at Jake again. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you almost did to her, or to Rach."

Jake was still shaking but he still wasn't looking at me. "I can't go near her if she doesn't want me to, and I can't talk to her unless she asks me to either. Sam's orders."

So that's why he was talking to Quil…

Seth looked like he was going to sock Jake in the face. "Stay where you're at," he said to Jake and backed off. He looked at Quil. "You okay, man?"

Quil rubbed his sides. "A bit sore but I'll live."

"Answer me," Jacob said.

"You," I pointed to Paul, "let him go. You two," I looked at Quil and Seth, "Seth help him out with his sides or something, I know he has to be hurting 'cause even I felt some of the blows, and I was under him." I saw Jacob wince. Good. I hadn't even noticed Rachel was in the room. "Slow your man down, Rach. Please. Paul," I looked at him, "I need to speak to him." I looked him in the eye. "Alone."

He thought about it. "Five minutes," was all he said.

I nodded. "If you hear yelling, don't freak," I said and walked to the back door. I knew Jacob was following close behind me. I opened the door and stepped outside. I looked at the trees, seeing the birds chirping, thinking of how I would love nothing more than to have a shotgun to shoot them with to stop the constant pleasant chirps they were giving me.

"I can't believe you. I really can't." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Talk to me. Hurry up."

Jacob finally looked at me and started to pull on his short hair. "He had his fucking hands on you, what did you expect me to do?"

I put my fists on my hip. "_He_ was only doing it because I made him!"

His eyes widened. "So you wanted another mans hands on you, is that it?"

My hands went to my side, my fists balled up and my nail creating crescent shapes on my palms. "I had cramps! I had him put his hands on my _stomach_ so that it would ease the pain, since I didn't have any medicine!" I felt like yanking out _my_ hair.

He stepped closer to me and bent down so we were at eye level. "That's a sorry excuse," he growled.

"It's the truth," I said through my teeth, my jaw just as tight as his was.

His jaw flexed. "You want to fuck him?" He grimaced.

I had had enough. All I saw was red.

My fist shot out and I hit him square in the jaw. But instead of just hitting him, like any normal girl would, I pushed him with my power at the same time, sending him into the side of the house. "The only man I wanted to fuck _was _you," I said and walked back into the house with a huff.

I slammed the door behind me.

Paul looked livid. "I'm going to kill him."

"He's not even worth it," I said.

"He deserves a beating," Seth said. For being the youngest of all the wolves he sure as hell had a mean look to him when he was angry.

I looked around. "Where's Quil?"

"He's—" Before Seth could finish his sentence Quil ran to the back door and ran out. We heard some grunts and curses. "There." We all ignored it. All of us thought he deserved it. I knew Quil wouldn't hurt him, too badly. Maybe.

"Paul, can you take me to Sam's?"

"What for," he asked while grabbing his keys.

"Since I am allowed to go to Sam's now, I'm gonna get my clothes and change over at Sam's, and then go say hi to him and Em."

"Yeah. Rach, you coming?" She looked at me and I smiled, which made her nod.

"Can I come," said a hopeful voice.

I looked at Seth. "The more the merrier."

We all got in the car; Paul and Rach in front and Seth and I in back.

Paul turned on the radio and Seth started bobbing his head to Justin Bieber.

I couldn't help but laugh. Even if I was mad at Jake, Seth could still make me laugh. "What," he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I never thought you would know this song is all."

He smirked. "I can't help it. It is always on the radio. You know, I can't always ignore it."

I looked down at my nails. "Right you are, Seth, right you are."

"You know you like it," he teased.

I looked at him and gasped. "Who told you my secret?" I rolled my eyes. "Rock, paper, scissors?" I held up my fist.

He nodded. "Just don't cry when I kick your butt."

"So you say. I usually would ask you to play the slapping one, but I think my hand would hurt if you were to hit me."

He smiled. "Oh, that would be tragic!"

I made my lower lip quiver and made sad eyes. Sniffing I said, "Do you really mean that?"

He looked like he didn't know what to say. "What'd you do to her" Paul yelled at Seth from the front.

This was too good. I knew Paul was playing the part since he knew when I was faking.

Seth looked at Paul. "N-nothing man."

I laughed. "You're just too easy, Seth." I slapped his arm. "Now lets play." He smiled then. The kid just couldn't stay mad for his own good. But what he didn't know was that I had a plan. I let him win and he slapped my hand a little harder than normal after seeing if Paul was looking. "High five," I said with a smile. I made sure his hand was in front of his face and gave him a little more than he bargained for; making his hand hit his face when I pushed. I guess I didn't know my own strength when his head hit the window and may have left a little crack.

Whoops.

"What the fuck, guys," Paul yelled from the front seat.

"It wasn't me," Seth and I yelled at the same time.

"Just wait until we're out of the car, just wait."

Seth and me looked at each other.

"He slapped me first," I yelled. Seth threw a glare my way. "Yeah, well she used her power on me, and she cracked your window!"

Paul slammed on the breaks. My arms shot out so that my head didn't hit the back of Rach's seat too hard since I didn't have my belt on, how dumb of me. Good thing there wasn't anyone in back of us of we would have had a mini crash. Paul turned around in his seat and looked at me.

I smiled, thinking it would make things a little better. "Umm, I love ya?"

He exhaled. "Calm down, Paul! I could have freaking hit my head on the dashboard," Rach yelled. That got his attention. The rest of the car ride was spent with Paul apologizing to Rachel and she not saying anything.

When we got to Sam's Seth ran out and I got out as quickly as I could, but Paul seemed to know I was trying to scram. He grabbed the back of my pants and hauled me up, making me face him. "Don't think I haven't forgotten, Jay."

I struggled. "You're giving me a freaking wedgie! Let me down! Seth," I looked around, "I'm going to hit you when I find you!"

"Let her down, Paul," Sam said. He came outside and walked towards us. I kicked my feet until he let me down on solid ground and ran to Sam. I gave him a hug. "Where's Em," I asked, letting him go.

"In the kitchen." Of course.

I opened the screen and walked into the house. When I turned into the kitchen I saw Seth eating a huge muffin. I went to Em and hugged her.

"Missed you being here, Jay," she told me.

I nodded. "I couldn't really sleep too well at Paul's house, you know, they do keep me up _all night long_. If you get what I mean." My eyebrows moved up and down.

"I heard you," Paul yelled from outside.

I made a guilty face, but when I looked at Seth it quickly became a scowl. "You are in big trouble, mister." I walked over to him and immediately pounced. Of course I took the chair down with us, but I didn't care. "You're dead," I yelled, trying to pin him down.

"Get off, Jayden!" He attempted to get me off of him by pushing my face away. I let my saliva get on the palm of his hand that was currently blocking my air passage, and when that didn't work I took the opportunity to bite his finger, hard. "OW!"

I spit his finger out of my mouth. "Yum, you taste like Em's blueberry muffins!" I licked my lips and Seth squealed, which I thought was funny with how big he is.

"Paul! Paul, get her off of me!" I laughed and shoved Seth's forgotten muffin in his mouth to shut him up. His pleas for help turn into muffled food-stuffed cries.

I guess we were moving around a little too much because we soon dumped the trash and it's contents on top of both Seth and me. It was like a domino effect. Once the trash went down the flour bag came out of nowhere—more like the counter—and dumped on my head and Seth's face. While he was busy spitting the white stuff—along with the muffin I had stuffed in it—out to breath I reached up to the table to get up, and in doing so burned my hand on the hott pan Em had taken out for the muffins.

I didn't mean to, but I accidentally pushed the table and sent it flying towards the wall. It crashed hard and all of Em's yummy muffins fell to the floor.

I looked up. "Five second rule," I yelled and ran to the muffins, slipping on the fresh blueberries that I hadn't noticed there. I had picked up all of five muffins; one in my right hand, one in my left, one in my mouth, and two against my chest.

I looked up when I heard someone growl. Oops.

"What in the world is going on here," Sam yelled.

I spit the muffin I had in my mouth out and it fell to the floor with a thud. "This is all a bad dream. An illusion."

Seth looked up at me from the floor. "And is this an illusion too?" He held up his finger, that was perfectly fine thanks to his healing ability.

I shrugged. "Nothing wrong with it now."

"My…KITCHEN!" I hadn't ever heard Emily mad before, but I think she had hit her breaking point.

I held up my hands, dropping the remaining muffins where the first had landed, and by the scowl I got from Emily I don't think it helped my case. "It's not my fault—"

"It's always your fault when you say it isn't," Paul put in.

I shook my head. "It is too! You jumped me, and Emily saw it all," Seth said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so I admit that I jumped you, but I did not mean to do this to the kitchen," I waved my hand around.

"Why is it always you that's involved when my kitchen gets messed up," Em asked.

I shrugged. "We are life enemies. Can't help it."

"Yes, well you can help cleaning, so get to it," Sam said.

I growled. "This sucks. At least have this dude," I pointed to Seth, "help me out since he did take part in this mess."

"Oh come on!"

"Quiet, Seth. You can help Jayden." Seth huffed and got up to clean.

When we were done I got my bag and went to my room to change. I picked out a pair of sweats, a shirt, undies, bra, women stuff I needed, and long socks. I took a shower and got dressed. I found some Midol to take for my stomach and went downstairs.

Quil was on the couch and I tried to sneak up on him. "You know your freaking loud, right?"

I let my shoulders slump in defeat. I thought I had him.

I walked up to the back of the couch where he was sitting and put my hands in his hair. "Why must you ruin my fun? Can't you pretend? Like parents do with Santa Claus?" I gave a tug to his hair.

He looked up at me. "He's not real," he asked in mock surprise.

I shook my head. "I want a snickers _so_ bad. You know where I can find one around here? If not, want to take me to the store? Please?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

He laughed and got up. I followed him to the kitchen, and he went to one of the high cabinets that I couldn't reach.

I snorted. "Figures. The good stuff is always in the ones I can't reach."

He looked over his shoulder at me. "Almost everything is above you, duh."

I rolled my eyes just as he pulled down a bag of fun-sized snickers. My stomach growled in anticipation. I stood on my tippy-toes. "You are my hero, Quil. This is why I love you so much."

"I'm hurt, really," said a voice in back of me.

I turned to Seth. "You—I like to wrestle with you."

He leaned his hip on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "So I'm your personal punching bag?"

I nodded and turned back to get a snickers from Quil. "Ah-ah," he put his finger to my forehead to stop my walking. "What do I get in return?" His eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Ugh. Come one! I really, _really_ want one. So, if you give me one now I won't kick you in the balls. You know, with my size I have a very nice shot and all."

He threw one at me.

It hit my face and landed on the floor. I picked it up and ripped the paper off and took a bite. "I will die a happy person now."

"Man, if I knew how easy it was to get on your good side I would have bought you a king-sized snickers bar at the store," Seth told me.

I shrugged. "Lets go watch some TV, guys." I pointed to the bag, "Bring those."

We walked back to the living room and I sat in the middle of Seth and Quil. Each of us got a snicker and started chewing. "Where's everyone at," I asked.

Quil ate a whole snicker and swallowed. "Sam took Em to the store to get the stuff for a cake she wants to make and Paul took Rach home."

"Geez, he didn't even say goodbye. How rude."

"I think he thought that leaving Seth with us was apology enough, though I think leaving him here was insulting."

"Hey," Seth said.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, leaving a slobbery imprint. "Don't worry," I told him while he wiped his face, "I love you too much to let you go Seth."

"Yeah, sure," he grumbled and grabbed another candy.

I ended up with my feet on Seth's legs and my head pillowed on Quil's lap while chewing yet another candy. "What's the cake for, anyhow?"

Quil started digging inside the bag looking for a snicker that I knew wasn't there since we had eaten them all, and Seth was acting like he was all of sudden interested in the shake weight commercial. "Quil?"

He looked down at me and sighed, putting the bag back down. "Jakes birthday is tomorrow," he said.

I looked at my fingers. They were in need of a good trim. "Oh," was my genius reply.

"I didn't want to tell you and get you upset," he said.

I shrugged. "Why would I get upset?" He gave me a blank look. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little," I pinched my index and thumb together, "upset, but not that much." My eyes started to water. I sniffed. "I mean, it's not like it matters." I was fucking losing it. "We're not together or something, and I don't need to know things like this." By the time my tears were falling Seth and Quil were looking at a loss for words.

I wiped my face clean. "Sorry. I'm a little sensitive right now, guys."

Quil brushed the hair that was stuck to my face off and Seth patted my leg. "I love you guys! Lets hug it out." I sat up and hugged them both to me and started crying again.

"What the hell is this, a freaking hugging party?"

I turned around and saw Collin and Jared.

I smiled. "Why, you want to join in on this too?"

Collin smiled and said, "A free feel up of a hot chick? Count me in!"

Collin came over and tried to move Quils arm out of the way, but he wasn't having it, so Collin settled for squeezing me around the waist.

"Okay," I said and shoved everyone off of me, "moments over."

"You're freaking bipolar," Seth said.

I shrugged. "I'm bored. What do ya wanna do?" I sat back on the couch and kicked my legs.

Quils phone suddenly rang and he searched his picket for it and answered. "Hello?…oh?….yes! I'll be right there."

"So…"I said. "Who was that? Are you cheating on me, Quil?"

He looked at me. "I found something to do. You're going to love her, I just know it." He was beaming like a freaking beacon.

"Okay," I stood up. "So what are we doing exactly?"

"We are going to pick up my girl."

I didn't even know Quil had a girlfriend. Well, he never told me he did.

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked it and don't worry, Jake is going to be more in the next chapter and there is going to be a little something special in the next chapter for you.**

***Screams***

**Please review! :)**


	14. Runner!

So sorry for taking so long. My teacher decided to throw a research paper at us and I had two presentations to get ready for too!

Ugh. Teachers, they just don't get it.

So here you go. I put some Jake up in here and I hope you like it!

* * *

**Jayden's POV**

We arrived to our destination.

The house was a pale blue color and seemed very…cheery is the best I could come up with, when daisies and shit were all growing. I half expected a rainbow to show up over it. Perhaps a unicorn to prance by?

"So is her name 'Miss Sunshine' by any chance?"

Quil nudged me. "Be nice."

I just shrugged it off. To be completely honest I was a little scared that Quil was going to ignore me. While Paul was like my brother, Quil was my best friend and I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with his girlfriend. I mean, what if he got mad at me and didn't want to be friends anymore? That'd suck ass, and I'd probably have a breakdown with my roller coaster emotions this month.

I took a well-needed breath and followed the guys.

Quil knocked on the door and it opened.

A woman in her early thirties was revealed. She had tanned skin like everyone in La Push and her hair was black. She had warm brown eyes and a dimple in her left cheek.

What the hell? Quil was dating a cougar? I'm not one to judge, but seriously?

"Come on in, Quil," she said. "Hi," she greeted while we walked inside. "I don't think I've seen you around before." No shit.

"Tess, this is my friend, Jayden. Sam adopted her."

Her eyebrows shot up at the last part. "Really? Wow. I had no idea."

Quil nodded and followed her through the hall. Jeez, he was like a dog on a leash. Ha.

"Quil!" I turned at the screaming to see a little girl, about six run to Quil and grab onto his leg and scream in delight.

"Heya Claire-bear."

They had a fucking kid?

Okay, do not freak out. There are plenty of teens out there that have kids. With older women. With a seventeen year old boy. A father.

Who the hell am I kidding here? How the hell does Quil have a kid and a girlfriend and _not_ tell me? I was hurt, truly. I thought we were close, and don't you at least think of mentioning to you _best friend_ that you have a girlfriend, and that you conceived a child with her?

"Momma took me to the zoo and I saw wolves!" Whoa. Wait a minute. She knows they're wolves? Well, I guess with them being an item and all that they would all know about it.

"That's great. I want you to meet somebody." Yeah, I'm a 'somebody.' Why am I not a special, or best friend?

So the kid latches on to Quil's arm, and since he's like a giant he doesn't really have a problem with her hanging on him like a fly on shit. She smiles at me, hiding behind his sleeve. "Claire, this is Jayden."

I give the best smile I can, and hope I don't freak the fuck out of her. I squat a little to her level. "Hi, Claire. All my friends call me Jay."

She giggled and hid again, Quil smiled like the proud father he is and kneeled down so that he can set her safely on the floor. She still clung to his finger, but talked to me. "It's Uncle Jakes birthday today."

I swallowed down vomit and smiled, though it probably looked like a grimace. "Yup, I know. Did you get him a present?"

She nodded and bolted down the hall and came back with a poster that was bigger than her. She handed it to me and I opened it gently.

It looked like shit.

No, really. It was brown and big. The paper was white, which made the brown paint look like someone had seriously taken their morning dump right on it and gave the kid a brush to move it around.

Of course I didn't tell her that.

"It's beautiful! Wow. I know he'll love it," I lied.

She took it from me and laid it on the floor. "It's of when he is a wolf!" Wow. The kid had a set of lungs on her.

I was a little jealous that she had seen him in wolf form and I hadn't.

"You got your stuff all ready? You know, you have to help me blow up the balloons," Quil said to her.

Tess came back from a room and handed a Hannah Montana backpack to Quil. "Make sure she doesn't eat too much sweets and go into a rampage, okay?"

Quil rolled his eyes. "Jay here loves her sweets, but she likes all that yogurt and stuff that you eat, so I'll put her in charge."

Tess smiled and went down to give Claire a hug. "You be good," she said and Claire nodded. "Listen to Quil and Jayden and all your uncles. And don't break anything."

We walked out of the house and got in the car.

Quil put on a pink CD and I looked at him weird. "What is that," I asked, pointing to the CD in his hands.

He smiled. "It keeps her quiet." He stuck it in and out came the theme song for freaking Hannah Montana.

Who'da thunk it?

Claire started singing along and was lost to her own little world. I had time to question Quil. "So…Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?"

"What?"

"I mean, I didn't expect you to tell me right away, but seriously."

"You think that—and the she was my. Jay, Claire isn't my little girl. I mean, I do think she is mine, but not in that way. Ugh, I'm messing this up. Claire is my imprint."

I stared at him with my mouth wide and open in shock. When I finally noticed I snapped it shut. "Wait, so she's like you soul mate?" He nodded. "And you like—like her?"

"Not like that, but yes. I'm whatever she needs me to be, and right now that's a friend or a big brother figure."

I sighed in relief. "I get it. So, do we really have to decorate? Is he really coming over? Do I get to stay and have cake, or am I going to be sent to Paul's with a doggy bag? No pun intended."

He rolled his eyes. "It's up to you. I'm sure Sam won't kick you out since he treats you like you're his daughter now." I smiled.

"Hmmm. I guess I can help you guys decorate and then I'll see if I want to stay or not."

He cleared his throat. "Just so you know I'm not sure if Bella's coming or not, so…"

"So don't put any shit in her food? Yeah, I got that." I turned around to look at Claire. "What else do you like, other than Hannah chick?"

She giggled. "It's Hannah Montana. I like Wizards too! Oh! And I like Sonny!"

Not entirely sure who the heck those people were I smiled and turned in my seat, turning the knob on the radio higher. "So, do you have balloons?"

We got to the house and after Quil got Claire out—since I couldn't get the squirming worm out myself—we went inside. "Come on Jay! You can make me a crown from the balloons!"

She was lucky if I succeeded in not popping it.

Quil went to get the bag and pump, I knew I wasn't going to have that werewolf air and be able to blow up that many. Claire had gotten her Hannah backpack and dumped out all of her toys on the floor. This kid had her own Toys R Us!

Quil threw the bag at my head and sat on the couch with his own. He automatically started to turn into some circus clown and make Claire a tiara, sword, poodle, and a necklace. Me? Well, I didn't think I was doing to bad. I had popped a total of three balloons, but my fourth on was staying alive.

"You really suck at this, don't you?"

"Well Quil, we can't all be freaks of nature like you."

"Oh yeah, because _you're_ the definition of normal."

Ugh. He had me there. "Ha! Look Claire, I did it!" I handed her the puny balloon/worm looking thing.

She looked at it and then looked up at me. "What is it?"

"It's a snake! See," I pointed, "That's the head."

"Yeahhh." She went back to her toys and balloons that Quil made for her. I looked at Quil.

"Dude. I really suck at this." He nodded. "I give up. I'll leave the ballooning to you." I sat beside him on the couch. "Hey Claire, want to pop my back?"

She screamed out a "Yes!" while Quil said "No."

I got off of the couch and laid on the floor. "Okay, don't jump or anything, but walk on my back, softly."

"No. No, you are not doing that Claire." He pulled her off the floor from coming my way. He looked at me. "She's not doing it."

I sighed. "Well it's not like you can do it. You'd break me."

"Fine," he said. He let her down. "If you get hurt it's your own fault."

Claire clapped and walked over to me. I lay back down. "Remember, softly."

"Yeah," she said and got on my back. She wasn't even heavy and I got about three pops out before Quil stopped our fun.

* * *

Some time later we had a bunch of balloons hanging from the ceiling and string brushing us from everywhere. Claire was already planning to spray the first guests with that string spray crap and Quil was right along with her. He really did change when he was around her. He seemed younger, and a lot happier. Like he was a kid again instead of the serious boy I was used to.

The front door opened and Quil and Claire and me all rushed at the intruders, spraying like no tomorrow.

Of course it ended up being Sam and Em with the birthday cake.

We froze.

Sam looked like he was going to bust a gut, Em was turning red, I hoped not from madness, and Collin and Jared were in back of them cracking up and pointing.

"Did you see—"

"No, but when he—"They continued laughing until Sam told them to shut up.

"You," he pointed at me, "are in big trouble."

I put my hands up, throwing my now empty can at Quil's head. "Aww, come on Sam. I didn't mean it! I promise I'll be good for the rest of the day." I put my pinky in the air. "Pinky promise."

"Oh," Claire said. "She pinky promised! She means it."

Sam rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen saying, "I'll think of a punishment. Just you wait."

"Come on," I called back, "you know you love me."

He snorted. "Not the things you do, Jayden."

"I'm hungry. Anyone else?"

We went into the kitchen and Em handed me a piece of the giant sub she was cutting. I shared with Claire and Quil got half of a whole sub like Collin and Jared.

"That's all you're getting you guys. I don't want you to spoil your appetites."

"Yeah, like they ever get full!"

Once we finished we were all outside. Claire was playing with her Barbies, Collin and Jared were passing the football around, and me and Quil were sitting on the grass, looking at the sky.

"That one looks like your butt!"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You don't even know what my but looks like!"

"Psh. You think you're fast enough when you run in to the forest? Believe me, I have caught a few glances."

"You know, it's kinda creepy, knowing that you are always lurking somewhere, staring at me."

"Ugh. I count it as a nightmare, so you have nothing to worry about there, buddy."

He laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

I was upside down.

I really was. I got the hiccups and Collin said that the only way to get rid of them was to drink water upside down. So, here I was, waiting for Jared to get me a glass of water while Quil held me by my feet and Claire and Collin stood by waiting to see if Collins master plan worked.

"This better work. And tell Jared to hurry up on that water favor my head is getting woozy!"

Just then Jared came out with a glass in his hand and smears of chocolate on his lips.

"Hold it right there mister," I said and twisted to face him as best as I could upside down. "You had some cake!" I pointed at him and everyone looked at him.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me," Collin complained.

Jared shrugged. "Because I'm Em's favorite."

"Pass me that water so I can get rid of these hiccups and eat. I'm starving!"

"You just ate a sandwich," Quil said.

"That was like an hour ago. Plus, I hang out with you guys, what do you expect?" Jared handed me the water. "How am I supposed to drink it?"

Collin laughed. "Jared was supposed to get a _water bottle_."

I looked at Jared. "Thanks a lot. Just pour some in my mouth, and do _not_ get it in my nose."

I put my hands on Quil's feet to steady myself and said, "Ahhhh," while opening my mouth.

Jared poured.

Only he didn't pour it in my mouth, but in my nose like I told him not to. I felt like I was freaking drowning and was trying to get some air. Quil, the dumbass, didn't even let me down until I went for his balls, and by that time I pushed his feet out from under him. Making both of us fall in the process.

I heaved in big breaths and slapped Quil. "You" breathe "dumbass! I" breathe, "could have died!"

Claire, the little traitor, was laughing her ass of and rolling on the floor, along with Collin, who was holding onto his stomach, and Jared, who looked guilty.

"That was so not even close to funny, you guys." I hiccupped some more and lay on the grass.

"Come on you guys, Everyone's coming and the food is done," Em said from the porch.

Of course the guys took off after the word food was said and I was left alone since Quil took a squealing Claire on his shoulders inside. I felt a little lonely now that he was with Claire, but I knew it was his imprint and he loved her. It only made me even sadder to know that Jacob didn't see me the way everyone else saw their imprints.

Maybe ours was just a broken one, or maybe it wasn't really meant to be?

I hiccupped again and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle seeing Jake again. I wanted to see him, but at the same time I didn't because it always seemed that whenever something starts to go right with us something, or _someone_ ruined any progress.

Did I love him?

I felt like I did, even if I hadn't known him for a long time. My heart told me I did, but my mind was saying that we weren't at that stage yet, and to not rush into things.

I heard someone moving towards me and smiled. "Hey, you're not that quiet either at being sneaky, Quil." I flipped over and hiccupped when I saw Jake.

Opps.

I probably shouldn't have said that since Jake thought for some odd reason that I wanted to get it on with Quil.

"I, umm, didn't know it was you," I said. Hiccup.

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with _Quil_." He said the name like it was the devils.

I laid back around. "I don't want to deal with you right now, so if you don't have anything nice to say then leave."

"Look," he said, coming over to me. I shut my eyes. "I didn't come here to fight with you—"

"Yeah, I know. You came 'cause it's your birthday. Happy freaking birthday." I hiccupped.

"Well, yeah. But I mean out here. I wanted to say sorry. Quil kicked my ass earlier for saying that stuff to you."

"Good. I'm just sorry he wasn't able to leave a mark." So I was being a little harsh. So flippin' what?

He sat down beside me. "I—I shouldn't have said it, Jay. I'm sorry."

I looked over at him. "Actions speak louder than words, Jacob."

He looked at me. "Jay." I waited, but he said nothing.

I hiccupped. "Ugh! I hate hiccups!" I slapped the ground.

"You know, if you drink water upside down it's supposed to get rid of them."

I rolled my eyes. "I tried, and failed on that one. The guys aren't so good on following my instructions."

"Did you breathe with a paper bag?"

I shook my head. "We have no paper bags."

"Well, there is one more I know," he said, but his voice sounded deeper.

When he didn't tell me I said, "Say it already," with a hiccup at the end.

"You hold your breath." He plugged my nose.

I looked at him. "That's it?" My voice sounded nasally. I shrugged and took a big breath and closed my mouth, making my cheeks look like big gumballs, closing my eyes.

I wanted to ask him how long I was supposed to hold it, but if I opened my mouth the air would come out and I would have to do it again. I hiccupped, but still held my breath.

That is until I felt someone's lips on mine, and seeing as Jake was the only one next to me…

My eyes sprang open and I gasped. But because of my gasping my mouth opened and Jacob took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

I knew I should have pushed him away, hell, any person would, but he damn did he ever have the softest lips ever!

My hands had a mind of their own and slid up into his hair. Jake moaned when I tugged him closer and grabbed my hips to pull me onto his lap.

Kissing him felt so good that I couldn't find it in me to stop. I mean, he had just basically told me that I was wanted to share my bed with Quil earlier today!

His tongue fought against mine. He tasted sweet, like caramel with male mixed together—if male was even a taste. His hands tightened on my hips when I pushed closer to him, making us chest to chest.

He pulled back to let me get some air, but trailed kissed down my jaw to my neck. Gosh, why did he have to be so good at this?

His lips were warm and soft, lightly touching my shoulder. I hadn't had a hiccup in a while so I figured they were gone.

"Jake." I pushed him a little to get him to listen to me. "Jake, stop." I slapped him.

He sat back a little, momentarily confused, but still looked at me with lust filled eyes. "What? Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No, no. We need to stop. Hell, I know I want more," he smiled and came closer but I pushed him back where he was, "but, we're not ready for this step yet. You are so not getting off that easy."

He looked at me like I had a third eye. "We were just kissing, Jay."

"Yeah, but you were going to do more, and that is not happening. Plus, with everything that has happened I don't think we are even at the kissing stage yet."

He sighed. "Jay, I don't know what happened that day. I was just—just so mad and I don't know what came over me. I—I'm sorry. I know you said it doesn't matter if I say that, but right now that's all I can give you. But if you let me show you—"

I put my hand up to stop him. "I—I honestly don't trust you," he looked down with a defeated expression, so I continued, "right now, but if you promise not to hurt me like you did and be an ass, then I'm fine with it." He smiled. "We're not even on dating terms and you're going to have to work real hard to earn it. From the bottom up, starting with 'hellos' and that's it. No kissing." I can't believe I'm saying no kissing! "But you know that everyone in that house is going to kick your ass when they find out, right?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I know. But I'm ready for that. I _want_ to be good enough for you, Jayden."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. "Damn straight!" We laughed.

He put his finger under my chin. "I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"It's my birthday. Can I ask you for something?"

I shrugged. "I hope it isn't a car, 'cause I can _not_ afford that!"

He shook his head. "Nope, not a car."

I gave him a 'I'm waiting' look. "Spit it out, man!"

"A kiss." And then he smiled.

I stared. I didn't know what else to do. So, I punched him. In the face. Hard. Then I got up and left him on the floor, sitting there wondering what the hell just hit him. "I don't know about you, but I am sure ready for that cake!"

I turned to go back into the house. But I immediately stopped. Why? Because there, in the kitchen windows that faced the backyard were all the guys, staring daggers at Jake. I was fine with it until they turned their looks to me.

So….I ran like hell into the forest.

* * *

*gasp!* I can't believe she kissed him. lol. Too bad she said no more kissing, but who knows? I t could happen. lol.

Review.


End file.
